The Winchester Chronicles Story One
by Matchmaker131
Summary: A post series story about Cassie and Dean. All of our favorite characters are present including Sara Blake, John, Sam and Missouri. And yes it will get to be supernatural, just keep reading.
1. Chapter 1

Rating:PG-16

Warning: Language & Adult Situations

Summary/Speculations: A Post series story about Cassie Robinson & Dean Winchester. What happens after the Demon is dead? Is life what the Winchester's imagined? Will Sam go back to college? Does John take a new wife?

I do not own Dean, Cassie, Sam, John or any other recognizable character; but if I did everyone would know. LOL

----

2nd series

Chapter One

John glared at the Demon as he raised the colt to "blow him away".

"Back to Hell you Son of a Bitch."

The Demon that had taunted them for twenty-five years finally evaporated into a million pieces of ash. They all coughed as the ash floated in the air. Sam grabbed the baby boy out of crib while Dean helped the mother of the floor.

----

One Week Before,

Sam woke up from a sound sleep with a deafening ringing in his ears. He sat up and looked around the room to see Dean on the laptop while John snored quietly in his bed. After a few minutes Sam grabbed his head as he tried to avoid screaming out as images flashed through his mind. He took deep breaths to relax to let the vision materialize, his visions had finally developed to the point that he allowed them to come to him with little resistance.

-----

Dean looked over to see his younger brother was in conflict.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I had a vision the Demon is going after someone else."

Sam looked at Dean with triumph in his eyes.

"It's back in Lawrence."

"This time we will kill the Bastard," Dean insisted.

On the way to Lawrence, the next day they worked on a cover story to tell the family but later decided the truth would be more effective in this case.

----

When they arrived at the home, the mother answered the door holding the baby who looked to be about six months old. She seemed friendly and happy to have visitors. Sam took the job of spokesperson as he introduced them all. She smiled unsure why three men were at her door, though she did not feel threatened.

"How can I help you?" she asked guardedly.

"Well it's a bit of a long story but to put it plainly we believe you are in danger," Sam said with a frown as he watched the innocent baby sucking on his hand.

Her smile fell but she did not shut the door on them as they expected but invited them in to the house and they followed her to the airy modern kitchen.

----

Silently she placed the baby in the portable crib that sat near the kitchen table as she prepared glasses of water for everyone before she sat down with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" John asked concerned that they had frightened her.

She got up for a paper towel then dabbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm just confused as to how you could know that something is very wrong here when I don't know you….by the way my name is Jenny.

Dean hesitantly explained their family's background including Sam's gift so that she would understand how they had known to show up at her doorstep. She nodded when he was done as though what he had told her was the most natural thing in the world.

----

"I believe that there are things that go bump in the night because the house where I grew up was home to a malevolent spirit. I was the only one to ever to see or experience its presence. We moved away once my parents where finally convinced that what I was telling them about was real when they came in my room to see me pinned to the wall by an invisible force. I was terrified though it didn't harm me; maybe it just wanted us to leave," Jenny explained.

The Winchesters were relieved as they let out a collective sigh, telling her the truth had been a long shot. She could have easily kicked them out or phoned the police after hearing their sordid tale.

-----

"Unfortunately, my husband, Robert is not a believer he thinks I have an overactive imagination. I'm not psychic but I do feel cold spots as well as have an awareness of being watched at times."

"After hearing our story do you think there are any similarities to your situation?" Sam asked in his soothing voice.

Jenny was quiet again as she got up to refill her glass.

"The baby, Billy, moves things with his mind.

"Oh," Sam said before he realized it was out of his mouth.

"So we just need to convince your husband about this thing before it attacks," Dean added.

"Yes, Robert can be stubborn but I will talk with him about it," she replied as she walked them to the door.

"Thanks in advance for being willing to do this."

They nodded humbly as they headed to their vehicles.

----

Later that week, the Winchesters met with Robert for lunch. The tall blonde strolled in with a confidence that even Dean envied, when he spotted them he came over, introduced himself then had a seat as though they were all old friends. After they ordered, they got straight to business.

"So you have been watching our house?"

"We are trying to prevent another tragedy like the one that happened to us twenty-five years ago," John said as he looked at Robert's face that now seemed filled with fear where a moment earlier John thought he had seen arrogance.

"Your wife told you what we do and who we are right?" Dean asked just to be certain that he didn't need to re-tell the story.

Robert nodded unsurely.

"I didn't want to believe what Jenny said, not because I don't trust her but it was mainly pride. We spent everything we had on that house," he said as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. Dean turned away, Oh God another emotional male.

"Well once we kill the thing you will be able to stay in your house and we can finally get on with our lives," Sam insisted.

----

It had been four days since they began to watch the house; late that night just as Dean was nodding off in the front seat and John snored in the back Sam noticed Robert banging on the window.

"Guys wake up this is it," he said as he rushed out of the car.

John and Dean grabbed the stuff before heading inside behind Sam.

Jenny was face to face with the Demon when they saw her; Billy was crying like crazy as Robert paced impatiently outside the room. The instructions to him had been simply to be alert and let them know if something weird happened; he had done his job now he waited in anguish. Sam and Dean watched as the Demon slid Jenny up the wall just before John came in with the colt.

-----

One Week Later,

After they killed the Demon Sam couldn't decide if he really wanted go back to Stanford or not. But he was certain Dean had been holding his cell phone the entire week staring at it in an effort to contact Cassie by telepathy he laughed as he watched his brother.

"Man just call her; you say you want to be with her and I know you love her so call already."

"I called but she doesn't pick up."

"So she is busy working, having a life trying not to miss you, just leave a message."

Dean looked at Sam like that was something that hadn't occurred to him.

Once voicemail picked up Dean hesitated a moment. What if she has changed her mind about me? It's been more than three months since they spoke.

"Cas give me a call we are headed your way," he said into the phone glad that he had finally made contact.

----

Cassie got the message an hour later when she got in from work exhausted and in need of a shower. She listened to the message and a smile appeared on her face my baby. She decided to call him after her shower but once she was comfortable on the bed, she fell fast asleep. When she woke up with an overwhelming desire to empty her bladder it was after four a.m.

"Damn, it's too late to call," she said aloud.

She hoped she would have time to give him a ring during lunch the next day but she had to work right through it. She tried that night to call him but the call wouldn't go through; Damn It, Dean charge your phone, a bit angry and discouraged to have missed him again

----

Two days had passed since she first heard from Dean and Cassie was in the grocery shopping when she saw a tall Brunette that reminded her of Sam. She was distracted by the man and dropped the baby's pacifier as the infant began to cry she picked her up then bent over to pick it up the toy to throw it in her purse. When she looked up Sam was beside her smiling.

"Hey Cassie. Who is the cutie?" he asked as he reached for the baby.

Her mouth felt dry as she swallowed hard as she handed the little girl to Sam.

"Hi Sam, how are you?"

"I'm good," he replied as he kissed the baby's cheek while the infant cooed for him.

Dean walked down the aisle unnoticed by them.

"Sammy."

Sam turned around with the baby in his arms and Dean's face dropped.

"Who's baby?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know ask Cassie."

Sam moved out of the way to reveal Cassie's downcast face to Dean.

"Hi Cassie," Dean said uncertainly.

"Hi."

Dean swallowed as he asked the question again.

"The baby is mine...her name is Deanna," she said as the realization hit Dean that this was his child.

He reached up to look at the little tan baby girl and noticed right away the bright hazel eyes and sprinkling of freckles on her cheeks above a pair of pouty lips that looked alot like his own.

"She's mine isn't she?" he asked with anger in his face.

Cassie nodded before he walked away.

----

Sam didn't miss a beat he looked at Cassie with a frown.

"He'll get over it give it him some time okay."

"I don't know Sam I should have told him it wasn't right for me to keep the news from him...Why are you two in town?"

Sam told her about the Demon including that Dean wanted to see her but, but left out the real reason they came to town since that was for Dean to reveal to her.

"Cassie this is a beautiful baby and it is yours and Dean's; give him a couple days before you stop by the hotel on Main Street," he added as he finally relinquished the baby to Cassie then hugged her before he left.

----

"Mom, Dean was furious when he saw us today he didn't even give me a chance to say anything."

"Give him some time Cassie; look how long it took you to get over the fact that you were pregnant."

"Yea I was in shock most of my pregnancy then I was scared to bother Dean knowing he was busy with his ghost hunting," she smiled to herself.

Her mom felt sorry for her, she knew how much she loved Dean and had tried to do the right thing. She decided she should do something to help her daughter out.

Dean was surprised to see Mrs. Robinson at the door the next day when he opened it expecting to see the pizza man. Sam disappeared as soon as he could to let them talk.

"Hi Dean."

"Mrs. Robinson, have a seat please. How can I help you?"

She told him what Cassie had gone through as she tried to do the right thing during her pregnancy.

"What do you mean?"

"She had some medical problems the doctor suggested she abort Deanna several times, but Cassie refused because she wanted the baby so bad."

"Deanna?"

"The baby is named after you."

"Why?"

"She loves you and hoped that you would come around at some point. Dean, she loves that little girl; she works so much because she wants to be able to care for her on her own. I know I shouldn't be telling you these things but I love my daughter, I hope you can forgive her not telling you. Please don't tell her I was here she would be angry you know how stubborn she can be."

Dean nodded, " Oh of course not I wouldn't do that."

----

Dean was frustrated with Cassie for not letting him know she was pregnant but he loved her and had come to Missouri because he wanted to marry her. Maybe it was best for him to forgive her; to see that she had endured being alone even though it was not the way he would have wanted. He cruised the park while he pondered the idea of being a father. It wasn't something he had ever considered before. On the other hand he had taken care of Sam all those years but that was different Sam was his brother. A flash of Deanna came to him, she was so beautiful with her dark curly hair and his eyes. How could he be angry with Cassie when he wanted so badly to hold his child, to hold her. He considered going by her house but he was afraid her mother would panic since she had come to see him just that day.

----

Sam had gone to get lunch before Dean finally emerged from the shower the next morning when someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on."

He looked through the curtain so see that Cassie stood anxiously by the door. He threw on his jeans then answered the door shirtless.

"Hi."

"Hey." Dean said as he looked her up and down, hungry for the sight of her. Her hair was straightened the way she had worn it two days before; she wore a tank top and a short jean skirt. She didn't look like a mother; she still looked like the woman he met almost three years before and had fallen madly in love with.

"May I come in?" she asked nervously.

"Sure."

Cassie was suddenly hot when she saw that Dean stood in front of her with his toned abs on display. She swallowed hard. She sat on the edge of the bed closest to the door afraid her legs would buckle if she had talk to him standing up. The sight of him was having an effect.

Dean stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry I just walked away the way I did, Cas, it wasn't…"

"No, Dean, its my fault I should have told you I was pregnant; I just didn't want you to be concerned when you were busy and I never know if you are okay. I haven't seen you in more than a year…."

He pulled her off the bed into his arms as her tears flowed. She wrapped her arms around him, tightly hoping this was a good sign.

"I came here because I hoped that you were still available to be my wife," he said as he looked down into her eyes.

"You want to marry me?"

"I have always wanted you in my life permanently but I just didn't know when we would kill the wretched Demon," he said as he moved a stray hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do because I love you; I hope you still love me."

She nodded as she kissed him with her hands on his face.

----

They didn't plan it but after not seeing one another for so long the passion, they felt for one another poured out of them. Cassie looked in Dean's eyes to see his love for her written on his face. She reached for the snap on his pants before he lifted her to the bed. They made love slowly exploring one another like it was their first time. Cassie enjoyed just being his arms again but to relish his lips was an extra delight. Dean couldn't get enough of the feel of her skin he touched it over and over again his hands, roaming to and fro creating circles and evoking moans of pleasure from her.

----

Later, he smiled as he raised up to look in her eyes again.

"I missed you so much Cas, but I have one question."

"What's that?"

"When can I hold our baby?"

Cassie smiled, "Actually she is outside with Sammy waiting to meet you."

"All this time Sam has had the baby outside?"

She nodded, "Well he took her to the restaurant but I'm sure he is taking good care of his niece."

"I was concerned the baby would be bored with Geek Boy," Dean teased.

"She seems to be quite fond of him."

"Well that's because she hasn't officially met "her Daddy yet," he grinned as they got up to dress.

Once the baby was in Dean's arms, he was tempted to lose all control of his emotions that he held onto so tightly.

"What a beauty, she looks like the both of us," Dean said as he held his three month old infant daughter close to his heart while she gurgled at him.

Cassie smiled; Dean was going to make a great father.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note Thanks to Jacks for going over this story with me and staying up late night to read it. Ghostwriter thanks for being a faithful reviewer and reader too. Also keep in mind this is an AU Post Series story. Thanks for reading.

Series 2

Chapter Two

**_One year later,_**

****Cassie was folding clothes in the laundry room while Deanna played in the hallway when the doorbell sounded. She looked up from her folding to find the little girl was in a jam because she had dumped all of her toys over her head and couldn't find a way to get up or walk out of the mess of stuff animals, pull toys and the like.

"Mama, Unca Sam," she pouted at the sound of the doorbell rang through the air.

Cassie couldn't resist laughing at the mess her daughter had created. She picked the little girl out of the pile and hugged her as they went to the door then sat her down before she reached the door knowing she would want to run into her Uncle Sam's arms by herself.

Cassie checked the peephole as a last thought and was surprised to see there was a woman on the other side of the door that she had never seen before.

"Mama, Unca…."

"Hold on Sweetie that isn't Uncle Sam."

Cassie opened the door but left the screen door in place as Deanna wrapped herself around her mother's leg.

----

"How can I help you?" Cassie asked as she eyed the tall auburn haired green-eyed beauty at her door. She didn't have a good feeling about the woman.

The first thing the lady on the other side of the screen door noticed was that Cassie was obviously pregnant despite having a little one clinging to her leg.

"I'm Courtney Wend, I am looking for a Dean Winchester, does he live here or have you heard of him?"

Cassie hesitated, "What is your business with him?"

"I'm an ….old friend but I really need to see him; it's kind of important."

"Really? Well I am his wife; he should be in from work shortly," she said without offering to let Courtney in the house.

"Okay I will wait in the car," Courtney said as she nodded then turned to go sit in her hot car.

Cassie let her get half way down the sidewalk. _If she is Dean's friend maybe, she worked with them on jobs or something no need to be rude._

"Hey, you can come in to wait."

----

Courtney followed Cassie into the kitchen through the spacious living area where the beige Berber carpet was a good accent to the earth tones of the sofa and loveseat as well as the other hardwoods in the entertainment center. It seemed to be a modest home but well cared for; the smell of berry-scented candles wafted through out the rooms. Courtney was impressed she was afraid she would find Dean living in a trailer park somewhere with a dog and a shotgun as companions.

"Would you like some juice or water?"

Courtney declined as she took a seat at the kitchen counter by passing the oak table where Deanna now sat unhappily in her high chair not far away.

"Mama, Unca Sam?"

"He will be here be patient little one," Cassie said as she gave her the sippie cup filled with watered down juice to keep her from getting too much sugar in her system so she would be less hyper at bedtime.

Deanna hit the cup on the tray when she heard the doorbell ring again.

----

"I'll be right back," Cassie said as she picked up Deanna to go to the door again.

This time it was the cable person whom she had called to come repair the cable box. She ushered him into the living room so he could do his job.

"Busy day," she said absentmindedly as she put Deanna back in the chair while she watched her daughter pout.

She kissed her cheek," He will be here, Sweetie."

A few minutes later Dean came in the back door wearing oil stained jeans and a fitted t-shirt that also had oil stains. Cassie smiled at the sight of him; she was glad that he loved cars it was something legitimate he could do for money now that they needed a real income to live on. He didn't see the guest because of the wall between the kitchen and outer room. He sat down to take his shoes off when Cassie whispered to him that he had a visitor.

"Who is it?" he whispered back just to tease her.

"Courtney, a friend of yours she says."

----

Dean blinked a few times as he tried to place the name.

"What does she look like?" he asked in a low voice this time concerned for the answer he might receive.

"Red hair with green eyes."

Dean's eyebrows shot up, "Oh."

"Oh?"

"I will have to talk to her to see what she wants."

"Is she one of your hunting contacts?"

He pulled Cassie into his arms gently.

"If it's who I think it is we were friends when you and I had our little "falling out" a couple of years ago."

"You mean a friends with benefits type friend?"

He nodded.

"Oh," she said pulling herself from his arms.

Even while they were on the outs, she hadn't dated anyone else; but she knew Dean dealt with things differently. Cassie blamed herself for them taking time apart but she didn't know how to tell him the truth so she had ignored his calls for months.

----

--Flashback--

_While she was six months pregnant_,

Cassie hung up the phone, " What an idiot, I am" she said to herself. Then the tears came she couldn't tell him about the baby she had to fight with him to keep him away. She couldn't take it if he came only to leave again. It wasn't in her to let him walk away from her time after time. She knew it was selfish but that was just the way things were for her she needed to focus on the baby being healthy. She just hoped on the day he found out he would be able to forgive her.

"Damn woman," he said as he headed out of the hotel to the nearest bar.

It was dark and smoky in "Jades Pub" but he didn't care all he wanted was a way to forget his sorrows. _Why does she keep pushing me away when I need her so much? First we were going to try, then I am a realist Dean it won'y work, finally hey let's give it a shot. _ If strong drink didn't kill him, Cassie would. _Now tonight I need someone who is ready, willing and able. _A tall red head sat down near him at the bar; she smiled at him showing perfect white teeth under bright red lipstick.

"You look like you need to have some fun," the red head said as she ran her hand over Dean's thigh.

Dean nodded, a few minutes later they headed out the door.

--End Flashback--

----

"Cassie, all I did was talk about you besides, you know….I seriously don't know why she even bothered with me," he said as he began to rub her pregnant belly under her tank top.

She swallowed.

"Go see what she wants okay."

He kissed her just as the doorbell rang again.

"Good grief," she said as she grimaced at Dean.

"Mama, Unca Sam, Unca Sam," Deanna said as Cassie flew through the kitchen then took her from the chair to go with her to the door.

"Hey little Miss, aren't you going to say hi to your Daddy?" she leaned over to let him kiss her on the cheek quickly but stayed in Cassie's arms knowing that she would take her to the door and Uncle Sam. Dean's smile dropped when he saw Courtney sitting on the stool staring at him.

It was a good thing Dean knew his daughter was crazy about him or he would have been perturbed, of course his biggest concern was sitting in front of him.

"Hi Dean."

----

Sam knocked on the door after no one showed up right away when he rang the bell. Cassie opened the door after letting Deanna down so that when Sam opened the screen she went into his arms.

"Unca Sam," she said with the awe only a child can have at seeing someone special to their little hearts.

Sam hugged the little girl tightly to his chest.

"How is my little DeeDee?"

Deanna smiled at him showing what few teeth she had then snuggled up to his neck. Cassie reached for his bag but he stopped her after seeing her baby bump.

"Uh, have you and Dean heard of birth control?"

Cassie playfully hit him on the arm.

"I plead the fifth."

Sam laughed, "Well that's okay I don't mind being an uncle again? Is it a boy this time?"

"We want to be surprised," she said as she led him to the Den to take a seat.

"Where is Dean?"

----

"So Courtney why are you here in my kitchen?" Dean asked while feeling uncomfortable having his dirty work clothes on in the kitchen.

He didn't want to get anything messed up because Cassie would be very unhappy considering how much time she spent trying to keep things nice and clean. He leaned awkwardly against the kitchen counter.

"I needed to ask you to do me a favor."

"I don't mean to be rude but we weren't that kind of friends," Dean said hesitantly.

"Well the kind of friends that we were requires that you take a DNA test to see if you are the father of my son."

Dean shook his head then swallowed.

"We used protection just so we would never have this discussion."

"We may have been a bit remiss one time about the protection thing."

He ran his fingers through his hair as his frustration began to build.

----

--Flashback-After Jade's Bar--

At Courtney's, the red head at the bar, apartment she and Dean barely introduce themselves before the clothes go flying. Dean is prepared with protection the first round but it feels so good they decide to go at it all again after a few minutes. Courtney insists she is on the pill so Dean does what he has only previously done with Cassie and that is skip his version of protection. Afterward Dean lay back exhausted but concerned about what had happened. He loved Cassie despite the way she was behaving. _How could I be with another woman when my soul is so wrapped up in someone else_. _Damn it Cassie what are you doing to me_?

"I am in love with a woman who is not speaking to me," he states a he leans up on his elbow to look into Courtney's eyes.

"I don't see you as the love type but I don't know you except for what you have demonstrated tonight."

"I know I am usually let's say emotionally detached. But this woman, Cassie, has turned my logical mind into pudding. Now she is backing away again. We have gone over our relationship a few times and it always comes back to the fact that we are in love."

"Then why are you here? Really? This won't prove that you love her. Maybe you should stop your bitching and go to the woman?"

Courtney got up with the sheet around her and pointed toward the door.

Dean nodded, "You are right,… thanks," he said as put his clothes on silently then headed to the door.

----

The next night Sam and Dean went to Jade's again but Dean was actually surprised to see Courtney sitting alone at the bar. Sam watched as he brother approached her like she was an old friend. Sam shook his head then downed his beer. Dean had considered going to Cassie's but they had work to do and no time for a break that involved driving across the country. That night Dean stayed with Courtney the entire night.

--End Flashback--

----

"Dean is in the kitchen with some woman named Courtney. A Red head with green eyes, she is kind of tallish, a bit flamboyantly dressed in a tight little jean outfit."

"Courtney?"

"What you knew her too?"

He covered Deanna's ears as she played in the floor in front of them.

"We never did anything like that."

"Gutter mind Sam, I didn't mean knew like biblically," she laughed.

Sam laughed too, "Sorry, it was your expression that made me think that's what you meant."

"Yea blame it on me," Cassie teased.

"So why is she here?"

"Hey you know her I am just the door opener to day. Shoot, I need to check on the cable guy, watch Ms. Dee for minute."

"No problem," Sam said as sat down on the floor beside his niece.

It was good to be with family again the last time he visited them had been almost three months ago during Spring break, now school was starting up in a month; he was ready for it so he could be done with it. He thought Jess and his mom would have been proud of how well he had done so far. He was going to finish two semesters early and with honors. He looked forward to moving near Dean and Cassie to practice law once he was finally out of law school.

----

"Dean I confess to not knowing who the baby's father is that's why I need you to do the DNA test; I will pay for it."

Dean ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay fine I will have to take time off so give me some notice so we can get this over with," he said a bit harshly.

Courtney swallowed the lump in her throat. She had cared about Dean because they seemed to have a few things in common besides being wild in bed. They were both rough around the ages and showed very little emotion. Maybe he was just nervous because he had a family to take care of; she couldn't blame him if that was why he was being a jerk.

"Dean, I'm sorry about this. It took me all this time to find you. I just hoped the stop today wasn't another dead end. You know if the baby is yours I won't bother you I just need to know so I can tell him someday," she said as she headed toward the front of the house.

He stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry, I just had a long day," he said simply as he dropped her hand.

Cassie saw the exchange from the living room as the cable man was putting away his things.

"Dean do you want to check the cable before he leaves?"

"Sure," he replied as he went into the living room and Courtney left out the front door.

----

When Dean arrived in the kitchen it was to find Cassie and Deanna watching Sam eat a sandwich; they were all sitting at the table laughing and talking as he came in the room.

"Cassie, can I talk to you a moment?" Dean asked.

"Hey little brother, we will be back shortly, can you keep an eye on the little one please?"

Sam nodded between bites. Deanna pouted when she saw her parents leave the room.

"They will be back in a minute," Sam told her as he touched her cheek.

"Unca Sam," she grinned.

"That's me, DeeDee."

----

They both were seated on the sofa before Dean said any thing.

"Cas, Courtney was here because she thinks I may be her baby's father."

Dean took her hand just before she jumped and into his face.

"I should have known; it's not like you ever understood how to keep it in your pants," she ranted.

She took a deep breath as she looked in his eyes.

"I was afraid this would happen some day."

Dean had no defense but he did keep eye contact with her though she had pushed his hand aside. He stood in front of her so that she had to look up at him.

"You are absolutely right, but I love you and I hope you can forgive my stupidity."

She bit her lip, _I am the one who pushed him away._

----

"I was the one who put you through hell; I just hoped that you would find another way to deal with it. I don't deserve to be happy with you."

He pulled her into his arms as tears run down her face.

"You were stubborn but I wanted you all along, Cas, I am responsible for my actions. I am just sorry that things turned out this way with Courtney and all."

"Maybe it won't be your baby."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

2nd series

Chapter Three

Dean sat down then pulled Cassie into his lap as she put her arms around his neck. "If the baby is yours you should really be involved in his life."

"I know that would be the right thing to do and I know you are already thinking of ways you can add him to our little nursery here," he teased her.

He never figured Cassie as an Earth mother but she loved kids; she was so good with Deanna it amazed him at times.

"You are such a comedian, ha ha ha," she laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves I haven't taken the test yet, besides Courtney didn't say she wanted me to do anything."

"Maybe she knew I would volunteer you," Cassie laughed.

----

Two weeks later,

Sam, Dean and Cassie all sat in the living room as they looked at the envelope that would tell them if Dean was the father of Courtney's child. Sam laughed.

"I'll open it if you want."

Dean shook his head, "No I'll do it," he said as he used his finger as a letter opener getting a paper cut in the process.

"Ouch."

Cassie took the letter from him then rolled her eyes as she finished opening it while she watched him suck his finger.

She handed it to him without looking at it. Dean took a deep breath then finally read the words that would change his life forever.

"I am the Dad," he said with little emotion.

"I am really surprised," Sam said as he grimaced.

Cassie didn't say anything until Dean asked Sam to give them a moment alone.

"What are you thinking, Sweetie?"

"I'm trying to process this; give me a minute."

----

They stared at one another for long minutes before Cassie ran her fingers down his jaw.

"I can't say I am happy with the verdict; but I have had time to consider the possibility. I am just afraid I will think of you being with her every time I see that kid. What is his name?"

"Jason."

"He is a little over a year old, there is plenty of time for you to get to know him."

"But I don't want you to be uncomfortable; maybe I should go see him every now and then I mean she lives in Iowa."

"What a mess," she said as he ran her fingers over her hair.

----

When Dean phoned Courtney the next day Cassie sat beside him on the sofa to give her support.

"I don't want to be a dead beat Dad but you see where we are as far as finances go; we are having another baby in a few months ourselves."

She let him know again that she didn't want anything from him but he insisted that it was only fair that he should get to know his son. Courtney finally agreed after speaking with Cassie who convinced her that it would benefit Jason to have his father around at least now and again.

"You are really okay with this?" Courtney asked.

"I don't have much choice I can't say I am happy about it, but doing the right thing is sometimes hard."

Courtney hung up glad that she had spoken with Dean as well as his wife.

----

Cassie watched Dean sleep that night with visions of him and Courtney running through her mind. She tried to think of something else but she found herself in tears from the effort of trying to refocus her thoughts. Dean opened his eyes to see her wiping her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Hormones," she insisted as he looked curiously at her.

She lay on her back with hopes that he would drop the subject but that didn't happen.

"Why do you lie to me?" he asked as he played with her hair. She was silent.

"Being stubborn doesn't always help you know."

"Fine you want to hear what's wrong? I keep seeing you two together and its making me sick to my stomach," she said angrily as she got out of the bed to pace the floor.

Dean was almost glad that she finally had an honest reaction to his situation it had bothered him that she was so calm before. Though he wasn't sure that he liked this behavior considering her condition.

"Honey relax you don't need to be stressed," he said as he got up to lead her back to the bed but she pulled away from him.

"I know I need to relax but the more I try the more I can't see anything but the same images running around in my head. I can't look at you right now," she said as she left the room.

----

She was sitting at the kitchen table when Sam came downstairs for a drink of water.

"Hey Cas, you okay?"

She didn't look at him just shook her head.

"Is it Dean?"

"It's me I flipped out about this baby thing; I keep seeing them in my head, you know together."

"It's only natural," Sam said.

"Sam I love Dean I don't want to hurt him I know all this happened in the past."

Dean stood hidden in the shadows as he listened to them. Sometimes he felt Cassie was more open with Sam than with him. It was something that bothered him. _Was he pressing her to be perfect? Was he asking too much?_ He wanted her to talk to him the way she did Sam. She put him through hell now he was doing the same thing unintentionally. He went back up stairs quietly, he would mention it to her sometime but tonight maybe Sam was who she needed to talk things over with since he was the issue she was having.

When he walked by the nursery he heard whimpering; he opened the door to see Deanna wearing a long pink baby t-shirt with one leg over the crib trying to get out or in he wasn't sure which.

"DeeDee, you are going to hurt yourself," he said as he picked her up.

"Daddy, play."

"It's two in the morning, Little Miss, but we can go down to get water if you want."

She nodded as her blue/green eyes lit up as she let him carry her which was unusual since she loved to walk on her own. Dean kissed his daughters cheek as he headed to the kitchen with a legitimate reason to interrupt Sam and Cassie.

----

Cassie was in Sam's arms this time when Dean saw them. _No reason to be jealous he is your brother, stay calm, stay calm._

"Everything okay in here?" he asked innocently, at least that is what he was going for.

"Fine," Cassie said as she wiped her eyes before sitting back down at the table to finish her ice cream.

Dean told them about Dee Dee's adventure with the crib then suggested they needed to get her a toddler bed.

Cassie agreed as she put Deanna in the high chair.

"Why are you up so late?" Sam asked the little girl who was grinning wide eyed at him.

She shook her head and smiled.

"She slept late this morning; it probably missed up her internal clock."

----

Dean put a bit of water in a cup for her before he saw her rub her eyes. "I think it is more likely she heard noises and wanted to see what was happening down here," Dean said as he picked up his daughter before she leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were being loud," Cassie said as she looked at Dean while he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I will take her back up and rock her for a bit."

"But you have work in the morning."

"That's okay I'll be fine," he said with a grin at Cassie.

"Daddy," Deanna said as she raised her head on Dean's shoulder before pouring the water down his shirt.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he took the cup from her; she didn't have any idea of what she had done so he put the cup on the counter without a word. Cassie and Sam were oblivious to what had happened until he turned around to walk away then they saw the water spot on his t-shirt. Sam shook his head as he watched Dee Dee lay her head on Dean's shoulder on the way up the stairs. Cassie smiled to herself, _another reason that I love my husband; he so sweet. _

----

Dean went to the bedroom to grab a new shirt before taking Dee Dee to her room to play. After a half hour of peek a boo, tickle me and blow on the tummy, she was yawning along with him so he took her to the room to find Cassie lying in the bed looking at the ceiling wearing a short white cotton sleep dress. He sat the little girl in the bed beside her mother before taking off his shirt and shorts. Once he lay down beside her in his boxers Dee Dee threw her leg over his stomach then scooted up to lay on his chest. Dean and Cassie laughed which helped release tension in the room.

"She knows the most comfortable place in the house," Cassie said with a smile.

Dean smiled back while he tried to see Dee Dee, " What is she doing?"

"She is sucking on her fingers and watching me, but she looks very sleepy."

Dean ran his fingers through his daughter's silky dark curls; she leaned up to look at him so he bent down to kiss her nose, she grinned before settling on his chest again.

Cassie leaned up on her elbow then sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier; I didn't mean to "wig out" on you. We can get through this."

"Don't worry about it; you have earned the right to be irritated," he replied as she leaned up to kiss him while Dee Dee faded off to sleep.

----

His first visit to see Jason was two months later; Courtney agreed to meet him this first time since Cassie's due date was looming and Dean didn't want to be too far away just in case. Sam had returned to Stanford to finish his degree program with hopes of coming to visit them around Christmas.

They met at a rental property that Courtney's parents owned in Southern Iowa it was on a lake; very private and peaceful. When Dean drove in the drive way he knew it was a bad idea. It wasn't that he had feelings for Courtney but the environment was conducive to romance. Why had he agreed to this thing? He phoned Cassie before he got out of the car to let her know he was safe and would be back sometime before Sunday evening.

"So you have been inside yet? I know you hate camping I hope the rental is liveable."

Dean looked at the very modern cabin with the smoke wafting from one of two chimneys and felt trapped.

"It looks stable," was all he could say he refused to worry his wife unnecessarily. She needed to relax. He was glad her mother was on the way to town to help her out until the baby came. Mrs. Robinson had always been supportive of them though she hadn't visited much since she remarried. He felt Cassie seemed to resent her stepfather because she loved her Dad so much; her mother probably felt that too.

----

Dean grabbed his over night bag out of the back seat just before Courtney came out of the house carrying a little brunette haired boy. He seemed to be wiggly in his arms which reminded him of Dee Dee, who loved to walk, but still endured his carrying her now and again.

"Hi," she said as he walked to the door getting a closer look at his son in the process. Though his eyes were green he did have Dean's nose and the expression on Jason's face mirrored his own, curious one. Dean smiled at the little boy as Courtney preceded him inside the cabin.

"You can put your bag in the room over there."

Dean looked around the very spacious log cabin, modern appliances could be seen shining in the kitchen near the back, the living room was fully furnished with two roomy recliners plus a sofa, entertainment center and the fireplace that drew your eyes to the middle of the room. There were rooms on either side of the living/sitting area that looked just as spacious from where he stood.

"Thanks," he said as he went to the room to find it was as he assumed; large, with at least a queen sized bed, two dressers, a window seat, closet and bath.

"Damn, no wonder she doesn't want me to give her anything," he said under his breath.

He put his bag in the corner then went out to face his child and Courtney.

----

Cassie hung up the phone distracted she had heard something in Dean's voice that bothered her. _No, I trust him; I have to relax, he loves me and he will be on his best behavior._ She fed Dee Dee then showered and dressed for bed before she ate her own dinner of spinach salad and a pure fruit drink. Once she rinsed out her plate she felt the urge to phone Sam but stopped with her hand on the receiver. _I can do this; I don't need an advisor to tell me my husband loves me._ She took a deep breath as she headed for bed.

----

Dean sat at the kitchen table with Jason who sat in his high chair while Courtney stood at the stove stirring some soup.

Dean hadn't actually looked closely at the little boy because he felt uncomfortable and unsure; two things he hated feeling.

"So when is Jason's birthday?"

"June 15th."

Dean fnally smiled as Jaso hit his spoon on the tray.

" Ma ma ma ma," Jason said over and over.

Courtney took the spoon from him to ease the racket then picked him up to hand to Dean.

"He wont bite; but you have to handle him so you can get used to one another," she teased as Jason went easily into his father's arms.

He looked at Dean with very little interest and reached to tug on Dean's longish hair.

Dean smiled. _This going to be hard he is so cute. I miss my girls._

----

When Cassie's mother arrived the next day she filled her in on Dean's situation which he had okayed for her to do ahead of time.

"Oh honey, I am sorry I can only imagine how Dean feels. I know that man loves you its all over his face when he looks at you."

"I know Mom and I was a brat to him about it at first but he forgave me and we are trying to do better, you know."

Her mom nodded she was glad Cassie had Dean in her life; she seemed to be miserable when he wasn't around. Dee Dee squirmed in her mother's arms as she fought to get on the floor to play.

"Settle down now," Cassie said as she set the little one free to roam the living room.

"Daddy?" she said as she looked around.

"Gone Sweetie, but he will be back soon."

The little girl didn't understand as she drop to the floor and began to pout. Cassie picked up the phone to dial Dean hoping his voice would calm their little Dee Dee.

Mrs. Robinson felt sad for her granddaughter as she sat looking toward the stairs hoping to see her father come down at any moment.

----

Dean couldn't pick up when the phone rang because he was in the shower but Courtney heard it since it lay on the night stand beside his bed she decided to answer just in case it was about the birth of the new baby.

"Hello?"

"Hi Courtney, this is Cassie; where is Dean?"

She took a message to give to him while Jason fussed in the kitchen since his breakfast had been interrupted. Dean came out of the shower in only a towel but Courtney was still writing the message and stood there embarrassed when she saw him. He frowned at her.

"Why are you in here?"

She handed him the message.

"I'm sorry I was afraid it was important."

He licked his lips, "Thanks," he said as she nodded and almost fell over her feet while rushing out of the room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to post between this between the site not working and my not being online a lot it just hasn't happened. I hope you like the two chapters I am adding since I completed the story all I have to do is set them up to load on this site so you can see where I went with the story. Of course those that read over at my board and website have to read it first so if you have interest let me know by PM. Thanks. Also Thank you ghostwriter for being a faithful reviewer.

Series Two

Chapter Four

Cassie took a deep breath before she answered the cell phone when Dean called back.

"What's up Baby?"

"Your daughter wants to hear your voice," she said as she put the phone to the baby's ear.

Cassie could hear him talk to her, "Hi Dee Dee I will be back soon, be good for your Mom, okay."

"Daddy," the little girl said as she looked at the little phone where her Dad's voice seemed to be. She tried to take it from Cassie.

"No Sweetie, he will be back."

Mrs. Robinson picked up the baby to take her for some juice while Cassie talked to Dean.

"Cas, I'm sorry Courtney picked up I…."

"It's okay maybe she was afraid you might miss an important call while you showered."

Dean didn't like the way the sentence sounded.

"Nothing is happening except that I am trying to get a handle on being a father to this little boy," he insisted.

"I know; I'm good."

"You sure?"

She nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Cas?"

"I'm good I promise don't worry about me this is your time with Jason."

"Okay, I will call you later tonight tell Dee Dee I love her too."

"Too?"

"I love you silly you are the number one girl in my life," he said with a smile in his voice.

"I love you too, talk later."

----

Sam phoned Cassie a little while later to try to find out when was a good time over his break for him to visit.

"I am seeing someone and we are trying to get our schedules planned."

"Oh, spill I,t tell me about the new girl in your life?" Cassie said as she set at the counter to watch her mom with the baby outside.

"Okay I will tell you her name is Jackie, she has brown hair and bright blue eyes, she is smart, funny, her major is archeology and she loves to laugh."

"Sounds promising, she must be new you didn't mention her last month when you called."

"We have been together about three weeks now."

"Uh huh," Cassie teased.

"I know why you and Dean got together you both have gutter minds," Sam laughed.

"Besides I am a gentleman I don't give out details. We are, you know, taking it slow, being casual while not seeing anyone else so far," he laughed.

"So is the second week of December good?'

"It should be as long as I have the baby before."

So they agreed on that then Cassie told him about Dean being with Courtney and Jason; Sam was glad that Dean was doing his Dad thing but made a mental note to talk to Dean himself later that weekend.

----

By the end of the first night Dean wasn't sure if his coming to spend time with Jason was a good idea but only because the kid was so young he wasn't convinced Jason would remember the time they spent together. Courtney disagreed insisting that if nothing else she could tell Jason that Dean had been willing to come visit him despite the strange circumstances. He and Courtney didn't have much to say to one another they just watched Jason play then laughed about his little goofs after a while Dean began to feel uncomfortable so he went to bed early. Once in bed he couldn't sleep so he called Cassie.

"Hi Baby, what are you doing?"

"I'm just getting dressed for bed," Cassie said as she pulled her shirt on around her phone then lie down on the bed.

"So I am just in time," Dean teased.

"Uh huh," she said as she turned up the monitor, shut the door then put the phone under the covers so she could talk dirty to her husband and giggle without her mother hearing.

----

Sam called Dean after he came back from the weekend to see how things had turned out. Cassie was sitting in Dean's lap with a bit of difficulty when the phone rang they both laughed because he couldn't reach over her pregnant tummy. She decided it was best if she got the phone then left him to talk to Sam after she handed it over to him."

"Hey Sammy what's up Cassie said you are bringing some new girl with you for Christmas is that true?"

"Yes it is she is wonderful, you know warm, pretty, fun to be around. "

"Sounds like your type, Sammy."

"I don't know maybe she is too nice but I really like her we will see what happens. I called to see how your weekend went."

Dean explained that in reality he believed the trip was a bust because Jason was just to young to benefit from his presence, even though he had begun to feel more comfortable around him before he left late Saturday night. He wasn't sure if he wanted Cassie to know everything but he didn't want to start lying to her either.

----

Flashback-Saturday Morning at the rental

Dean sat at the table eating the nice breakfast Courtney had created for him. She stood behind the counter as she watched Jason who was in the high chair at the table also; she pondered that they looked so much alike.

"Do you ever wish we could have had a relationship?" she asked out of the silence that had lain for over ten minutes while they ate.

"No," Dean said plainly as he completed his eggs then got up to put them in the sink.

Courtney looked in his eyes as he stood beside her. Dean backed up a few inches.

"I wish it didn't sound harsh but the facts are all we had was sex. You knew the first night where my heart was and I never ever promised you anything but sex. Now Jason wasn't planned to say the least but I don't want him to suffer for our bad decision."

"Deanna wasn't planned, you didn't even know she existed you said. How do you know she is even yours? Was there a test?"

Dean glared at her, "You are joking? I know Cassie she isn't like you or me."

She looked in his eyes again but saw only anger this time_. How_ _many nights had he had the same thought? _ But it wouldn't matter he loved his wife it wasn't just sex for him and Cassie it was something that has surpassed time apart, angry words, unanswered phone calls and sleepless nights. Courtney nodded as she tried to keep her protective shell around her heart, so she had always hoped that Dean would be free when she found him having given up his pipe dream of a relationship with Cassie. She had been disappointed to see them together, happily it seemed, Dean was the same but he was committed to his wife something she wanted him to be to her. The only hold she had was a child that would never keep him around. Why couldn't men understand that sex means so much more to women? They never seem to get it. But then she had tried hard to be like him the two days they had laid up in bed.. When she thought of it now it seemed so good in a very bad way.

"Courtney?"

"I'm sorry that wasn't appropriate for me to say, I just wondered. Don't worry about it Dean you're right I knew about Cassie from the start."

Dean went to take Jason out of the high chair so they could go outside to sit on the porch in the bit back her tears as they came unwanted to her eyes. _Boy, that was stupid for Jason's sake I need to keep Dean as a friend not run him off._

End Flashback

----

Sam didn't believe that Dean should keep anything from Cassie he encouraged him to tell her everything even if it seemed like it might be misconstrued. Dean took his brother's advice and told her about what he and Courtney had discussed in the kitchen the morning before.

"You know Deanna is yours?" she asked as she lie in his arms.

"Yes, I do," he said without hesitation.

"So Courtney was trying to plant seeds of doubt to tear us apart? When you have gone out of your way to be a responsible parent to Jason?"

Dean was quiet.

"Dean?"

"Looks like it."

"From now on we go see Jason as a family; no more you going on your own, do you agree?"

"Absolutely."

They rested quietly thinking their own thoughts for long moments.

"Cas?"

"Humm."

"I never thought Dee Dee belonged to anyone other than me, I promise."

"I'm glad Dean it means a lot to me and Dee Dee," she said as she leaned up then turned around as graceful as possible. Dean set up against the head board to help her in her desire to kiss him.

"Any day now," he said as he rubbed her stomach with a smile.

----

Dean was home with Dee Dee when he got a call from Mrs. Robinson who was with Cassie at the mall. He had told them it was a bad idea but both stubborn women had gone anyway.

"Dean, Cassie is at the hospital," Mrs. Robinson said as she sounded out of breath. The speakers could be heard in the background.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, but she is trying to wait for you to have the baby. Come as soon as you can."

Dean put Dee Dee shoes on but realized when he got to the Impala that the car seat was in the car with Cassie and her Mom. It took him a minute to solve the problem by using several blankets and pillows in the car to make a cushion for the little girl then put her in the seatbelt and prayed the entire way that he did not get stopped or have an accident. Of course, Dee Dee was happy to be going for a ride with her Dad. He had never prayed so hard or long in his entire life then he thanked God profusely that he was able to park in the back of the parking lot away from prying eyes. They only lived about five minutes from the hospital and that also had been in his favor.

----

In the delivery room, Dean didn't understand why Cassie didn't seem to be in pain but looked a bit too serene for him as she did her breathing.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Um, I'm good but shouldn't you be screaming and squeezing my hand maybe a bit of cursing and telling me to never touch you again?"

Cassie laughed.

"That is what the breathing is for to help me relax through the pain. I will squeeze your hand and curse if it turns you on," she laughed.

Dean laughed too.

"That's okay but maybe later."

Cassie watched him out of her peripheral vision as she scrunched her face up as the baby's head came out. Dean looked like he might faint. She gave a little yelp when the shoulders came out and Dean looked at her. He knew she was trying to make him feel better.

----

Dean was surprised to see infant boy that seemed quite pale almost white to him after they cleaned him up then handed him over so he could show him to Cassie. They took the baby back from Dean then Cassie was stitched up and taken to her room.

Dean phoned Sam while he waited in the waiting room with Dee Dee and his mother in law. Dee Dee sat in his lap and tried to grab the phone while he spoke to Sam.

"Say hi, say hi to Unca Sam," she couldn't grasp the concept but just looked at the little object Dean placed to her ear.

"Unca Sam?" she said as she heard his voice.

Afterward she sat in Dean's lap then clapped her hands while she made noises. Mrs. Robinson just watched and grinned.

"So she is okay?"

"Oh Sam, she was great I didn't know she had such a high threshold for pain, Man, I thought I was going to pass out with all the blood," Dean stopped talking when he saw Mrs. Robinson's disapproving look.

Sam laughed.

"We will talk about that later."

"Some details I don't want to know."

----

They had Cassie feeding the baby for the first time. He sat beside the bed to look at her and his son. He couldn't help smiling.

"We have a son."

Cassie looked questioningly at him.

"I know I have Jason but this one is ours, mine and yours, he is special."

"I agree," she said as she put him on her shoulder to burp him.

He burped fairly loud.

"Nice big manly belch," Dean said as he picked up the little boy to hold him a moment.

He was around twenty inches long, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"He looks like Sammy," Cassie said as she watched Dean try to hold the baby gently.

"Yea he does all long arms and legs, but cute no less."

"Spoken like a true Dad. So what are we naming this son of yours?"

"I was thinking John Dillon or Dillon Martin so we could call him Marty."

Cassie laughed, "I like Marty kind of a fun guy name."

"Yea, I do too, lets do that one," he said while he handed the baby back because he had begun to whimper in the desire to get back to his meal.

Dean just stood there before he sat down to look in Cassie's eyes.

"What?"

"Why is he so white?"

She laughed, "Have you looked in the mirror over the last say twenty eight years?"

"But he should be darker right? Like Dee Dee."

"He will get darker, I'm sure if not we have one that looks like you," she teased.

"Stock up on the sunscreen, I know same joke ha ha," Dean smiled as he bent down to kiss her waiting lips again.

----

Dee Dee and Mrs. Robinson came in the room during the kiss.

"Starting on a new one so soon," Cassie's mother teased.

"Not today," Cassie laughed as Dean turned red.

"Daddy, Daddy Ro Ro," Dee Dee said as she reached up for him to pick her up.

Dean shook his head as he held her in his arms.

"Who is Ro Ro?" he asked no one in particular.

"She is trying to say brother I'm not sure how she got Ro out of it," Cassie laughed.

"Well in that case take a look at Ro Ro," Dean said as he put her eye level with the baby even though he was eating his dinner. Dee Dee tried to touch him but Dean helped her to do it softly.

She grinned as she snuggled into Dean's neck.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Second Series

Chapter Five

Marty was two months old before Dean saw Jason again; it happened on a breezy laid back family Saturday afternoon.

Dean had worked a few hours in the morning then returned home; hoping to just hang out with his family when they heard a car pull into the drive. Dean was holding Marty while Cassie entertained Dee Dee in the floor. She went to the front door then returned to get the baby from Dean.

Dean just looked at her not understanding what was happening. "Cas?"

"It's Courtney you may want to get the door."

"What?" he asked as he got up to look out the peephole. As he looked through the peephole he saw Cassie was right. Courtney was parked in the driveway but didn't seem to be getting out of the car. Then the phone rang.

"Hello," Dean answered.

"Is this a good time?" Courtney asked.

"Not the best time, No, but since you are here come in," Dean said as he hung up the phone before heading into the living room to see Cassie's reaction. He knew she heard the phone conversation. "Unless you want her to leave I should open the door," he said as he looked in her eyes for a reaction.

----

She shook her head looked at him and tried not to appear stressed. "I am not totally unreasonable, but Dean, why didn't she call first?"

"I don't know, Baby, I am as much in the dark here as you are. We will ask and get an agreement about that okay," he said as he went to answer the door.

Courtney came in apologizing and carrying Jason who smelled of dirty diaper.

"Um, do you want to change him?" Dean asked as he scrunched up his nose.

"Oh sure, I'm sorry it was a bit of a drive. But I wanted to stop here because we are moving to California.?

"What? Why?" Dean asked thinking that would just be more work and expense to try to do the right thing by spending time with his son.

----

"I got a job offer in Los Angeles as a paralegal, not far from UCLA, actually," she said with a smile.

Dean just looked at her, he knew she had mentioned taking classes for some new career but he didn't remember what the career was. He was kind of shocked. He may not have known about Jason for very long, but he wanted to be there for his son. Giving himself a mental shake he heard Cassie speaking to Courtney.

"Congrats Courtney, that sounds like a good job," Cassie said trying hard to be positive.

He sighed, Dean wanted Courtney to be happy, and maybe now that she was moving she'd find someone new. The only thing he would regret with Courtney is not being able to be there more for Jason as he grew.

"Yes, congrats," Dean forced himself to say in an upbeat tone. "Why don't you let me change him," he asked as he took Jason to the nursery after Courtney gave him the diaper bag, leaving her and Cassie alone.

Courtney sat down beside Cassie on the sofa to get a closer look at Marty as Dee Dee came up to stare at her.

"Hey cutie," Courtney said with a forced smile to the little girl. _Damn it!_ _Why can't Dean be happy with me? We're more alike than him and this…Cassie._

"Row Row," Dee Dee said as she pointed at the baby while Cassie just watched the two of them.

"He is beautiful," Courtney said to Cassie.

"We have been blessed," Cassie said, smiling as she tried to think positive thoughts because she did feel that she and Dean had been given a second chance together. Dee Dee just stared at Courtney until Cassie asked her to go check on Daddy.

"I'm sorry about that," she said as she apologized to Courtney for her daughter's behavior.

"Oh that's fine the hair and eyes can draw a bit of attention," Courtney replied, brushing off Dee Dee's reaction to her.

Cassie hesitated only a moment to let Courtney in on how she felt about there little situation. "Courtney, I need you to know that Dean and I love one another. I hope you don't have any hidden desires to lure him in to be a full time father to Jason, because it will not happen. We have been through a lot to get to where we are; more than most people would ever want to endure to be together," Cassie insisted firmly as she looked into Courtney's face. Courtney wet her lips. _How the hell did she figure that out! Damn it! If she knows, then Dean probably knows as well, but that doesn't mean I can't try_.

"I only want Dean to have a chance to spend time with Jason; that's all I promise," she said not quite holding Cassie's gaze.

Cassie didn't buy it for a minute; she felt Courtney thought if Dean would fool around with her once he might eventually be drawn in to do it again. One more time to make it so that Cassie would no longer trust him; but what Courtney did not know was that Cassie knew things about Dean that Courtney would never know, namely the fact that he had been a demon hunter and he had no plans to go any where.

"I don't want your husband I'm glad Dean is happy."

"I really hope so for your sake."

Cassie nodded as the baby began to be fussy. "I need to go feed him, Dean will be back in a second," she said as she excused herself.

----

Courtney sat on the sofa uncomfortable and unsure as to why she had shown up at Dean's. She could have called him about the move though she did want him to see Jason, he seemed fond of the kid, or maybe she just wanted to believe he was. She got up to look at the pictures around the room, feeling only vaguely sorry that Cassie didn't trust her. There was the wedding photo, one with Dean, Sam and their father that had to have been in the not to distant past, also one of Cassie and Dean's little family. Courtney was horrified to realize that she was crying, just as Dean came back in carrying Jason, with Dee Dee following close behind them. Luckily, she had her back to him so he had no idea and she had been able to wipe her eye discreetly.

As soon as he was set on the floor, Jason went straight to Dee Dee's favorite toy, a stuffed animal, when Dean put him down. Dee Dee followed him and tried to grab it from him. "Mine," she said with a pout as she looked toward her Daddy for help.

"Be nice, share Little Miss Dee Dee," he scolded. However, she didn't listen and pulled again, this time Jason let go then fell on his freshly diapered bottom and began to cry.

Courtney picked him up as Dean apologized for Dee Dee's attitude.

"Say sorry, sweet girl," he said in her little ear as he picked her up. She shook her head, _acting stubborn like her mother_.

"Daddy, mine," she replied as she held the teddy under her arm and looked sadly into his eyes where she hoped to find that he was on her side. _Daddy, why are you letting him play with MY toys? Why do you treat him like Row Row?_ The little girl wondered silently.

----

"But you know how to share," he said as he kissed he forehead. She looked at him again this time with trembling lips and tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Dean she doesn't know him, it's only natural," Courtney insisted.

Dee Dee snuggled close to Dean's neck as she sniffled while Jason wiped his eyes and held tight to Courtney, _stalemate._

"So you are on the way to California today?" Courtney nodded and as she was about to respond, Dean continued, "Well thanks for stopping by to let me see Jason; I am sure you want to get on the road and find a nice place to stay the night before it gets too late," he e said before he heard Cassie call him from the other room. "I'll be right back."

----

Once in the nursery Cassie expressed a desire to have Courtney spend the night since it could be a while before he saw Jason again. "Are you sure?'

"No I'm not but I think we should do that for your son."

"If you don't want to fine, it's up to you now."

Dean was torn as he looked at Cassie feeding Marty; he wanted to spend time with all his children it just seemed like such a bad idea to have them stay. Dean stared at Cassie for a moment as she breastfed Marty.

"Dean?"

Dean shook his head and looked at Cassie. "Yea, they should stay it's only right," he said as he went to ask Courtney who declined the offer saying she actually wanted to drive a bit more since it was cool out.

"I appreciate that you asked, but hopefully when you and the family come out toward California to visit Sam you can stop by to see Jason."

"We will make a plan to do that," Dean said as he reached over to kiss Jason's cheek as the little boy looked at him. _Poor Jason has no idea what kind of weird situation he had been born into. _Dee Dee looked strangely at Jason as Dean kissed him.

It was getting closer to the holidays and even though he never would admit it, Dean was looking forward to having an old fashioned "Family Christmas". Sam had made plans to up for the holidays with his new girlfriend, Jackie. He and Cassie looked forward to meeting the first girl he had dated since Jess had died However, Sam had deliberately left his and Jackie's arrival time vague so he could surprise them, besides not wanting them to wait at the airport since he had a traveling companion. All they knew for sure was that they were arriving the Monday before Christmas.

----

Christmas week arrived quickly. That night, after the kids were in bed, as Dean and Cassie sat in front of the fireplace kissing they heard the knocking on the front door. Dean tore himself away from Cassie's willing lips as she grinned up at him. Jackie, who knocked while Sam got the bags out of the rental car, waited nervously. A few moments later, a handsome man, who could only be Sam's older brother, opened the door. Dean was pleased to find the smiling face of a fairly short female wearing a light blue cold weather rain coat and glasses. Dean thought she looked friendly and attractive. He let her inside out of the wind.

"Hi, come on in, I'm Dean," he said before directing her toward Cassie in the kitchen.

"Hey Sammy," he said as Sam squeezed in the door with the two suitcases, Dean figured most of the stuff was Jackie's since the Winchesters had always traveled light.

Sam put down the bags then hugged Dean with a smile.

"Hey, Dude you look like you finally filled out."

"Bitch," Dean teased him under his breath with a teasing grin.

"Jerk, and it's Sam."

----

Jackie heard them and laughed. Sam had told her all about him and Dean's strange non-emotional, affectionate non-chick-flick moments. Cassie grinned at her as she arrived in the kitchen while Sam took the things to the room.

"Hi, you must be Jackie," Cassie said as she came over to hug the young lady who smelled of lavender and vanilla. _Nice, cozy fragrance, the kind a man could get used to coming home too._

"Have a seat we were going to wait another hour to eat; then you two would have had to heat up the leftovers," Cassie teased.

Jackie liked Cassie right away she seemed friendly, honest but beautiful. She was petite and fashionable but in a homespun kind of way that made it hard for her to describe after only knowing her about a minute.

----

Sam and Dean set the table out of habit so the girls could bring in the meal of steak, potatoes, and green beans with a slice of peach cobbler.

"Oh my I'm going to gain ten pounds tonight," Jackie said with a laugh.

"Don't worry we will chase around the kids tomorrow so you can lose it all again," Cassie said as Dean smiled at her.

"So that is how you keep fit?"

She nodded as Sam squeezed Jackie's leg under the table.

"So Sam said you met at the library; what love a first sight or did he have to stalk you to get you to go out with him," Dean teased as Sam glared at him.

Jackie laughed, "No we talked the same day we meet because we crashed into one another as we were both leaving."

----

"The Crash Sammy, very original. Uh that was one of my moves way back when."

Sam shook his head he knew Dean would take the credit for him having a girl he would just let him have his fun.

"So what do you two have in common?" Cassie asked the obvious question.

"We both love to learn, eat, laugh all the things most couples enjoy together," Sam said as he slid he large hand over Jackie's knee.

"That's good because having things in common is a great place to start," Dean said before he reached for the potatoes again.

"Sounds like a good beginning." Cassie replied as she smiled at Jackie.

"So have you been on any digs yet?" Cassie asked Jackie while they ate dessert in front of the fireplace.

"Actually two in my sophomore year; one in Cairo and one in Israel. We were more observers but we, the new apprentices did get to dig a bit. Mostly we observed and took notes about the era the ages of the finds that type thing."

----

"Have you always wanted to do that?" Dean asked.

"Well as a Christian I felt the desire to know more about the past of mankind. I think it's important to the future," Jackie explained as she sipped her drink. "I find that understanding the past can help us make a better future."

Sam listened to Jackie's response and had to agree with her. Knowing what he knew about the supernatural he now realized it would have been a good idea knowing information about ancient religions and cultures. It would have helped them in the long run. After another hour of just sitting around and talking, they decided it was time to go to bed so that they could get everything ready for the big day tomorrow.

A little while later, as he lay in bed with Jackie, Sam ran his hands over her face. She bit her lips as she looked down at him.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes filled with a mix of confusion and desire.

"We shouldn't sleep in the same bed its too tempting," she said before kissing him again then snuggling by his side. br 

"Then I should go sleep on the sofa." br 

"I don't know how I feel about us sleeping together yet, its not right for me I hope you understand."

"I do and I never meant to pressure you. I will see you in the morning," he said as he kissed before he grabbed a pillow to go to the living room to sleep.

----

Hopefully God would forgive her for wanting Sam so bad and not giving in. Though she knew her one sin had led to the greatest of all. Jackie had been intimate with her previous boyfriend but that had gone horribly wrong she knew better than to take that chance again. Part of her still wanted Evan but having an abortion had changed her life it wasn't something she had ever believed in then she had allowed herself to be pulled into the ways of the world. She tried to stop the tears as she pulled the remaining pillow over her head to muffle her cries. She really hoped Sam didn't think she was a prude but if she ever got pregnant again she would keep her baby no matter what.

----

A moment after he lay his head down on the sofa, he could see Sara in his mind. _What the?_ he thought. Oh, this wasn't good he was thinking of another woman while in the same house as his current girlfriend. Great he was turning into Dean. Though he thought of Sara often and they talked frequently she knew he was seeing someone, Sara with the green eyes and beautiful smile. He was doing it again, why did he have such an unfaithful heart? It hadn't been long ago since he swore he wouldn't love anyone but Jessica Moore, his girlfriend who had died because of the Demon that had killed his mother. But Jessica was gone and Jackie was the one he should be thinking of, but what of Sara?

----

Christmas Eve morning was beautiful with layers of snow everywhere, truly a winter wonderland; Cassie dressed the kids warmly so they could all go on a sleigh ride at the church where she attended. Dean gave in this once to go with her since they had company and it was Christmas. Dee Dee was excited to see all the snow as they headed to the car but she wanted very badly to walk in it Dean wouldn't let her for fear of her hurting her self.

"Oooooooohhhh, Daddy, down," she said as she wriggled dangerously in his arms.

"You need to be still so I don't drop you," he said as he kissed her round cheeks.

----

He tried to resist her but those sad eyes broke him; he gave in to her as he did most times by letting her walk slowly with him down the drive way. Everyone laughed when they saw how the little girl had him wrapped around her little finger. Her grin was so big Dean was glad he let her talk him into the short walk with her; she was in heaven he felt happier now than he ever did in his life. He had his gorgeous wife and their two beautiful kids, his little brother was healthy and happy…life was good.

----

_Priceless, _Cassie thought as she got two pictures of them playing in the snow, after putting Marty into the car seat, of course. A few minutes later, Dean walked up, Dee Dee on his shoulders, and kissed her cheek before he handed the little girl over to be put in her seat also.

"Tough ghost hunter verses Mini Diva, who wins?" Sam teased Dean before he hit him on the back of the head.

Jackie laughed she was glad Sam could relax with his family the way they did; Stanford was stressful and both appreciated the time away. The adults then piled into the cars and made their way to where the town was holding its annual sleigh ride.

Getting out of the car, Cassie gave Dean a loving kiss and teased him by telling him to have fun and not let Dee Dee bully him into doing everything. Dean rolled his eyes and swung Dee Dee up onto his shoulders, telling her to have fun herself in the auditorium, where the other ladies that had infants waited while the rest of them took the ride.

----

As soon as she took her seat, a couple of the women walked over and sat down.

"So who is that handsome young man with your husband?" one of the women asked.

"Oh, my brother in law, Sam, why?" Cassie replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Is he single?" the short blonde asked.

"No, he is seeing someone."

"But not married, right?" the first woman pressed.

Cassie shook her head hating to lie even to these women; but she would much rather Sam date Jackie then some of the gossipy singles at her church. There was the one thing she hated and that was gossip. She shook her head as she held Marty on her shoulder and hoped that the ride would be over soon.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Series Two

Chapter Six

Three weeks after Christmas,

As Dean prepared to leave work to go home, he received a call at the office. Mandy the secretary stopped him as he got in the Impala.

"Dean, phone it's the hospital," she said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"What?" he mouthed to her as she handed him the phone as she shrugged.

"Mr. Winchester, you need to come here as soon as possible we have your children, your wife is being looked over."

"What? Why?" dean asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"There was an accident you need to come right away," the unknown medical person insisted.

"Okay, I am on the way."

Mandy looked at him questioningly.

"My family is at the hospital," he said to her and himself as the tried to get his head around the situation.

----

Dean was in the waiting room at Saint Marks when Mrs. Robinson showed up about an hour later Marty sat playing in his lap while Dee Dee leaned on him looking upset.

"Nana, Nana," Dee Dee said when her grandmother appeared around the corner before she ran into her arms.

Dean watched distractedly as Cassie's Mom sat down in the chair on the other side of him.

"They are still trying to access the damage. She was thrown threw the windshield but they believed the seat belt was defective and pulled free plus her airbag did not open," was all he said before the tears came.

He put Marty on his shoulder before he kissed his cheek, knowing the little boy had no idea what was happening, as he took a deep breath, before continuing, "There was a drunk driver who was being chased by the police he hit Cas then spun around and went back to crash into the police car chasing him. The officer was killed as well as the driver."

Mrs. Robinson looked in Dee Dee's eyes; the little girl seemed to be watching her so she tried to hold it together.

"Mama, hurt," she said to her Nana as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes, Dee Dee they will take care of her here, Sweetie," she said as she kissed the little girls curls as she held her against her chest.

That sat in silence for a few moments, before Dean looked at his mother law as she held his daughter.

"Mom, she has to be okay," he said simply before got up to wander off with Marty.

She had never seen him look anything but in control this was a new Dean she saw, one that clearly loved her daughter without reservation.

----

Dean was on the phone with Sam when the nurse came to give them an update on Cassie's condition. He ended the call with a promise to call back shortly then he stood up with Marty who was starting to get sleepy and cranky. He held him on his shoulder as the baby sucked on his rattle.

"She is stable but unconscious. Most of the damage was from the impact of landing in the bushes. She does have a broken arm and some bruised ribs besides several cuts from flying the glass. There doesn't seem to be any brain damage and we are unsure why she is unconscious, but the speculation is that it's psychological."

"What?"

"Sometimes the brain responds to a stimulus that is not based on fact. I guess the easiest way to explain is to say she may be in a state of denial or fear. But with the trauma to her body it creates an actual physical condition."

"So she will be okay, then?" Cassie's Mom asked.

"She should be fine once she comes around, she was very lucky."

"Blessed," Dean said as he moved Marty to his other shoulder.

----

Mrs. Robinson prepared to take the kids home with her since Dean was staying at the hospital with Cassie.

"No, stay Daddy, stay," Dee Dee said to Dean as he was hugging her at the car.

She stood in front of him with her arms crossed and a frown on her little face, looking for all the world like Cassie.

"You need to rest, Sweetie, you can stay at Grandma's."

That was when Dee Dee brought out the big guns, the crocodile tears, she kept her arms folded but her lips trembled, _an actress in the making_, then she began wiping them away with the back of her hand as she sniffed, dramatically.

"Mama, sick," she said looking up at Dean with his hazel eyes.

Dean picked her up, he couldn't let her leave if she felt that way about Cassie, maybe she needed to stay to keep him occupied.

"Okay, you can stay with me."

Dee Dee put her head on his shoulder in thanks.

"You sure?" Cassie's Mom asked.

"Yea we're good. Thanks for bringing the back up stuff for the kids, I'll let you know when she wakes up," he said before kissing a sleepy Marty as he sat in the car seat in the car.

----

The nurses felt sorry for Dean and Dee Dee once visiting hours were over; they decided to let them stay in the room with Cassie since there wasn't another patient, they even set up a portable bed for the little girl. Dee Dee had charmed them while they waited that day with her smiles and curiosity. Once Dee Dee was asleep Dean sat by Cassie's bed holding her hand and allowing his tears to flow freely.

"God I know that I am an awful person but I love my wife and she loves you. Please help her to know we are waiting anxiously to see her beautiful brown eyes open up. I love her so much though I do not deserve for you to hear me, you who I am not sure even exists, but my wife believes and I ask that you do this for her."

He watched Cassie sleep as he listened to the rhythmic sounds of Dee Dee's breathing while she rested on his shoulder before he but her in the bed.

----

Mrs. Robinson came in early the next day to take Dean's place at Cassie's bedside so he could spend time with Marty. The baby had been fussy all night; it was as though he knew something was wrong. She wondered if Marty might have his uncle's Sam's gift though she was still getting used to believing in the Supernatural realm. She found Dean was sound asleep in the bed across from Cassie with his arms protectively around his daughter. The empty portable bed lay empty. She had expected that when he had called to let her know that the nurses had prepared a separate bed for Dee Dee; the little girl would not have wanted to be alone and Dean would have felt the need to be close to her. She stood there only a moment before Dee Dee opened her eyes then smiled at her grandma but did not speak a word. She knew if Daddy was sleep she should be quiet.

Dean woke up when he felt Dee Dee moving around then he smiled at her when she looked at him.

"Daddy up, Nana Nana."

Dean leaned up to see Mrs. Robinson sat sadly beside Cassie's bed as she held Marty.

Dean took the kids with him down to the cafeteria to give Mrs. Robinson time alone with Cassie after he kissed his bride on the cheek.

"I'll be back," he said as he nodded at his mother in law.

----

It was an hour later when Dean came back to the waiting room to find Mrs. Robinson as she waited for him.

"They are checking her vital signs, I just came out," she said to his questioning look.

"Okay," he replied as he handed her a wrapped sandwich which she took with a nod.

"They say she is doing well, Dean, if she would just snap out of her comatose state I would feel a lot better."

"I know the feeling, Mom" he said as he shifted Marty from his lap to his shoulder while Dee Dee looked up at him.

"Daddy, Mama hurt," she said as she pointed to Cassie's room indicating she wanted to go back in.

"In a minute, okay we will go see her."

She put her hands in her lap as she sat between Dean and his mother in law quietly while she waited for him to keep his promise.

----

The following afternoon, Dean sat playing with Marty who was in his lap but he couldn't help but to think of Jason as he did. He hated the feeling of betrayal that came over him as though Marty was better than his other son. He didn't think that was how it should be parents should love their children the same. On the other hand his kids with Cassie were born out of love where Jason was born out of desperation. He really hoped he never let Jason feel inferior it wouldn't be right he realized as he watched Marty as he sucked on his hand. At almost three months old he was already filling out and had the chubby cherub cheeks to prove it. Dean kissed his son on the cheek before he put him against his shoulder, he looked up at Cassie and realized she was watching him.

"Cas?"

"Hi," she said weakly.

"Oh Baby, I am so glad you're awake," he said as he leaned toward her with his elbows on the bed while he still held Marty.

"Why am I in the hospital?" she asked with a frown.

----

Dean explained all that had happened as she let the tears fall.

"So both the kids are fine? Where is little Dee Dee?"

"She will be back in a minute she went with your mother down to the cafeteria."

She just stared at him and he at her. _Its so good to see those brown eyes open again,_ he turned Marty so she could kiss his little cheeks. He perked up when he saw his mother. He seemed to smile at her as he drooled all over the covers; Cassie smiled back before trying to sit up.

"No Sweetie, you ribs are pretty banged up but not broken."

"Thank God for that actually thank him for keeping our family alive," she said as she looked into her husband hazel eyes again. Dean leaned down to kiss her just as his phone rang. He didn't look at it until he was done with the kiss. Cassie watched him as he looked at the cell phone but didn't answer it or check voicemail.

"Who was it?"

Dean hesitated a moment to long.

"Dean?"

"It was Courtney."

----

"Has she been calling you," she asked with an edge to her voice.

"No, she hasn't"

"Then why are you ignoring her calls?"

"I want to focus on you I need you to be well," he said as he searched her eyes hoping for understanding.

"Dean, what if Jason is sick? What if he needs you too?"

"Cas, damn it, will you be a little selfish for once? I almost lost my entire family….you just woke up after being unconscious for two days. Can you give me a break?" he said a bit emotional. Marty nuzzled his father's neck as Dean sat down to hold him.

Cassie was quiet for a moment; _I think I am asking too much but I cant' stop myself. I just don't want Jason to be the victim in this situation. _

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be sorry I didn't mean to be so aggressive, it's not that I don't love the kid. He is important, you know. But I want to focus on you today and how happy I am that you are looking at me with those big beautiful eyes," he said as he squeezed her hand.

She had to smile at that.

----

Dee Dee ran into the room with her Nana close behind,

"Mama, Mama hurt," she said as she tried to climb on the rail of the bed to get in with Cassie. Mrs. Robinson picked her up so she could kiss her mother's cheek.

Dean excused himself and took Marty with him to go call Courtney back.

"Yes, its me did you call a few minutes ago?"

"I did Dean, I don't mean to bother you but Jason was in the hospital over night because he has asthma really bad."

"Oh, how is he?"

"He is doing better…Dean, we almost lost him."

Dean shook his head while Marty watched him as though he knew his Dad was torn. Dean held the little boy closer as he looked at the phone."

"But he is okay right?"

"Yes he will be on medication from now on. You sound stressed how are things?"

"I am at the hospital too, Cas and the kids where in an accident."

----

"Oh my gosh are they okay?" Courtney exclaimed convincingly.

"Yeah the kids were good from the start Cassie just …uh woke up. Hey have to go, give Jason a hug for me."

He went back in the room just as Cassie's mother was about to leave.

"Do you want me to take the kids?" she asked.

Dean shook his head.

"No Mom, thanks," he said as he kissed her cheek before she left the room.

Dee Dee sat quietly beside Cassie on the bed.

"What's wrong with Dee Dee?" Cassie asked concerned that the little girl was so still and not hyper.

Dean put the now asleep Marty in his carrier, then sat down with Dee Dee in his lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she looked sadly at him.

"Mama hurt," she answered simply.

"But Sweetie she is awake and talking; she will be fine, okay."

Cassie moved the sheet back that was covering her.

"Put her in her with me for a while."

Dee Dee nodded at Dean before he lay her beside Cassie and she snuggled up to her.

Cassie smiled as she did her best to put her arm around her daughter despite the tubes in her arm.

Dean kissed them both as he sat down to keep watch over his family, being a protector wasn't a habit that just went away.

_Who would cut Cassie's seatbelt or was it really frayed? It's a good thing the kids where tucked safely in their car seats._

The image of Courtney outside their house came to his mind, she wouldn't do that he tried to convince himself. She would gain nothing by hurting his wife because Dean would be bitter and inconsolable without Cassie.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Second Series

Chapter Seven

Sam's Graduation

Five Months Later,

Dean picked up Dee Dee and they both yell out after Sam's name is called.

"Samuel Francis Winchester."

"Way to go Sammy," Dean yells with a whistle and a grin.

"Yeah, Unca Sam," Dee Dee says with a big grin as Dean lifts her in the air for Sam to see.

Cassie shakes her head, she was sure it wasn't a high school graduation but the people around her only smiled at the ruckus. Sam seemed a bit red under the collar though he had a big grin on his face also.

----

Afterward Dean and Cassie treated Sam to Red Lobster to celebrate. They were surprised when Sam walked in holding hands with Sara Blake, a friend of Sam's he and Dean had met while hunting a few years back. Sara was tall with dark hair and mysterious green eyes. Sam seemed happy as he helped her with her chair before sitting down.

"Surprised?" he asked as he saw Dean's curious expression.

"A bit, but happily so."

"Hi I'm Cassie, Dean's wife….and you are?" she said as she put out her hand to shake Sara's.

"Cassie, I'm sorry this is Sara Blake we met while we were still hunting but also again only recently," Sam said as an explanation.

"Oh so you know all about the strange Winchester past?" Cassie asked with a laugh.

"Yeah I have experienced a bit of it myself and am a believer," Sara said with a smile for Sam.

_Seeing that surprise look on Dean's face was worth not telling him I was going to be here._

_----_

Sam and Dean met Sara when they worked a job involving a haunted picture. Dean pushed him into asking her out on a date supposedly to get information for the hunt. At one point, she helped them on the job because her friend was killed by the power of the picture and she had stubbornly insisted that she should go along with Sam and Dean. Dean was impressed but Sam was concerned that something might happen to her despite her insistence that we can only live each day to the fullest.

----

Dee Dee shook Sara's leg since she sat beside her.

"Yes," Sara said.

"Preddy lady," Dee Dee said as she smiled at her.

"Why thank you so are you and smart."

Dee Dee gave her a full dimpled grin, Cassie shook her head as she rested Marty on her shoulder.

"Just let me know if she bothers you, "Cassie insisted.

"I'm sure we will be fine."

After they ordered the meal, Dean was curious as to how Sara ended up in Palo Alto.

"I was planning to move here to go to UCLA with no idea that Sam was still thinking about it; I was pleasantly surprised that he was headed the same way that I was."

"We actually are moving to Los Angeles together," Sam said as he cleared his throat as he ran his hand over Sara's leg under the table.

Dean almost choked on his beer.

"What?"

"It's okay we are grown ups, Dean," Sam teased.

Dean rolled his eyes at Cassie as she grinned at the two of them.

"I know that but why didn't you tell us? Is there something you are trying to hide?"

"No, I just wanted to surprise you really," Sam, replied as he looked at Sara who nodded.

"Absolutely, he told me how you had encouraged him to stay in contact with me. Its not like we didn't think you would approve or that we felt that was even necessary,"

she said with a smile.

"Well I am glad for both of you," Cassie said as she wondered about Dean's attitude.

"Can we talk a second, Sam?"

----

Dean walked toward the phones with Sam close behind.

"What is it man?"

"Nothing against Sara I just hoped you would keep an eye on Courtney and Jason for me since she just moved to the area near UCLA."

"So you're are upset for purely selfish reasons?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably as he played with the phone cord and would not look at Sam. Sam was surprised by Dean's attitude. He knew Dean had always protected and looked out for him maybe he could do this one thing for his big brother.

"You know forget it," Dean said as he patted Sam on the back before he began to walk back toward the table. Sam stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"I can still keep an eye on her, I mean I can't date her because I am crazy about Sara but both of us could visit, you know and stuff. Maybe take Jason to the park or something."

Dean nodded with a grin.

"That's all I'm saying it would be a way for me to keep an eye on him you know through you. Thanks man," he finished as they went back to the table.

----

That night at Sam's rental Cassie and Dean were surprised at how comfortable Sara seemed in Sam's space, unaware that Sam and Sara had picked out the loft apartment together. Even though they seemed to be in the midst of packing to move there was plenty of room for Cassie, Dean and the kids to stay the night. Sam, quickly, saw the surprised looks on their faces.

"Sit down and I will get us some coffee," Sara said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Okay I guess I should tell you guys the truth," Sam said as he sat on a matching recliner across from the sofa. Dean raised his eyebrow as Cassie looked at him and shrugged. She obviously was out of the loop on Sam's situation this time.

"Uh, Jackie and I broke up right after Christmas because I found out she was still seeing her ex boyfriend without telling me. I actually caught them kissing in the library. Well not long after that I spoke with Sara and we decided she should just go ahead and move here since we had the same plan of going to UCLA in mind."

Sam looked nervous as though Dean and Cassie had some type of say so over his actions.

Dean frowned just before Cassie shook her head at him before she left the room with Marty to go to the kitchen. Sam got the impression she had left their reaction to Dean. Dee Dee looked up at her father then at Sam as Dean tried to decide what to say.

"Unca Sam," she said as though maybe her Daddy needed some help with what was going on in his head.

Dean absentmindedly ran his hand over his daughters hair.

"Uh, well, Sammy that's good. I'm glad you and Sara finally got together," Dean added as Dee Dee climbed into his lap.

She looked up at him with a smile; at least someone thought he had done a good job. Dean kissed her hair as she relaxed against his chest then grinned at her Uncle Sam.

----

Cassie sat down at the kitchen table with Marty in her lap; he seemed content sucking on his hand as Cassie watched Sara for a few moments before she realized that she wasn't alone. Sara seemed at ease in the kitchen despite her moneyed background and Cassie thought that was good considering "down home" Sam who had a big heart, was good with his hands but knew nothing of worldly riches. Cassie smiled when Sara finally turned to see her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked with a grin as she took a chair to sit across from Cassie.

"Just a moment; I was just thinking how Sam is lucky to find someone who can accept him despite his weird past."

"Well, I don't know you at all but it looks like Dean has found the same thing," she said before getting up as the coffee maker auto shut off button sounded.

----

"Our road has been a bit rocky though," she said before explaining to Sara about her own stubborn ways that had caused problems.

Cassie had no one besides her mother to share things about their life with; she was happy to open up a bit with Sara but didn't want to overwhelm her with all the details. She decided to tread softly only sharing what was least relevant to their present situation. She hesitated to tell Sam's girlfriend about Dean and Courtney's situation so soon. Sara poured the coffee into two cups before she sat down again; she put one cup in front of Cassie just far enough away so that the baby wouldn't spill it.

"I think that things happen for a reason and you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Sara advised as she looked at a sad faced Cassie.

----

When Cassie came back into the living room with Sara, she noticed that Dean wasn't there only Sam and Dee Dee who were watching television. After a moment, she could hear Dean talking to someone in the other room. She didn't want it to appear as though she didn't trust him so she sat down with Marty on the sofa. Sara sat in an antique straight back chair near Sam who had Dee Dee in his lap.

"He is talking to Courtney," Sam informed Cassie.

Cassie nodded as she pretended that it didn't' matter but Sara could see her new friend's smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she lifted up her son to kiss his cheek before she placed him on her shoulder.

---

Dean's voice seemed to be getting louder.

"Courtney, I said we would come by there tomorrow. I said it before and that is still the plan."

There was silence before Dean totally lost his temper.

"Damn it; why would you do that? You knew our agreement."

There was more silence before Dean came in the room frowning he went straight to the glassed in patio to sit down

Sara offered to hold Marty so Cassie could go talk to Dean though she wasn't sure if it was the best time.

"Go ahead I will just hold him here."

"Thanks."

----

Cassie wasn't accustomed to beating around the bush; she asked him what was going on before she closed the patio door outside. Dean shook his head she knew by his facial expression that he was furious.

"Jason's grandparents want to take him home with them tonight."

Cassie was back inside and on Dean's phone before he realized that she had left the patio.

He ran inside once he saw her holding the phone.

"Cassie?"

She put up one finger to make sure he was quiet as she left living room to go to the bedroom to shut the door.

"Oops," Dean said.

Sam shook his head; he knew Cassie was as pig headed as Dean, which could only lead to more yelling. He hoped the neighbors weren't home though he knew his brother and Cassie had reason to be upset.

----

Without preamble Cassie got to the point, "Look, Courtney, we are here for only a short time and Dean wants to see Jason. I can't believe you would deny him that opportunity. Unless you are more concerned with manipulating his emotions then allowing him a chance to see his son."

Courtney was quiet.

"Do you hear me? How long are you parents in town?"

"For another week," Courtney admitted.

Cassie let Courtney know clearly that if she didn't let them see Jason the way they had planned the next time they saw her would be in court. It made no sense for her to send Jason home with her parents so she could go out on the town when Dean was close enough to drive to see his son for the first time in over three months. Courtney could hear the anger in Cassie's voice and decided they were right to be upset. Besides, she hadn't gained any brownie points by being obstinate with either of them.

----

The kids slept most of the way to Courtney's the next day so Cassie and Dean had a quiet ride. Dean's mind wondered to Courtney as Cassie read a magazine in the passenger seat. _How could she be more concerned with going out to party then in letting me see my son? I had hoped that having a kid would have settled her down. Maybe Cassie and I should try to adopt Jason if he is just a burden to his mother. _ _I don't want to believe she is still whoring around but it's not like I can ask. _Dean shook his head when he realized Cassie was watching him as he thought about Courtney. He gave his wife a smile but he didn't tell her what he had been thinking.

"Almost there," was his only reply to her look of concern.

----

When they drove into the driveway they realized in the worse way that Dee Dee was awake. As soon as she saw Courtney who held Jason as she stood on the front steps she began to cry.

"Daddy, no, no, Daddy," she said with big tears raining down her face.

Cassie tried to shush her before Dean got out of the car to go around to calm her down. He took her from the car seat and held her close to his chest.

"It's okay, Dee Dee, you can play with his toys this time," Dean smiled at her though she still pouted as her tears faded away.

Dee Dee still wasn't happy but as long as she was with Daddy she figured she might be okay with the other kid as Dean carried her inside while Cassie followed him with Marty. Unfortunately once they were inside Dean put down Dee Dee to pick up Jason to give him a hug and Dee Dee began to cry all over again. _Not that kid again; he is a teddy bear hog, Dee Dee thought. _ Cassie who held Marty tried to stop Dee Dee from angrily grabbing Dean's leg but she was too late. He looked at Dee Dee like he had no idea what the problem was. _Why are you hugging him, Daddy? _ Cassie figured it out right away. Dee Dee was jealous of her Dad's affection for the little boy that she did not know or care for.

----

"Dean, she doesn't understand why you are holding Jason, you need to try to explain it to her."

Courtney agreed. Dean attempted to tell her but she only frowned at him as though she might burst out into tears again. _But you are my Daddy._ He handed Jason back to Courtney despite the fact that he didn't want to let go of Dean.

Dean knelt down in front of his daughter to pick her up but she seemed to have decided she wasn't happy with Daddy so she put her arms over her chest as she glared at him. Cassie tried not to smile at her daughter's stubbornness. He picked her up despite her stance, but he kissed her cheek as he felt sorry that he had caused this confusion for her.

"Sweet little girl, Jason is your Row Row too," he said with the hope that she would get the idea.

She shook her head then pointed to Marty.

"Marty and Jason," he said to her.

_No Daddy not him, Row Row. _She spoke it with her eyes.

"Jason's Daddy too," he added as he pointed to himself.

"I love you so much little Dee Dee," he whispered in her ear as he held her then kissed her cheeks.

"Dada, dada," Jason said from across the room but Dean just held his daughter as he tried to ignore Jason for a moment because Dee Dee needed to know she was important too.

She looked at him after a few minutes on his shoulder as though she was thinking about what he had said but no one was sure that day if she really understood. She decided it was okay to play with Jason, nicely and he seemed happy to have so much company as he sat in the floor with his siblings.

----

Courtney had agreed to let the family come because Dean had insisted it was all of them or nothing. As she watched the kids play she was almost glad to see them together but she wandered if Dean might try to take Jason from her. She loved her son despite the circumstances and her family would never let Jason go to his father without a fight. Dean had only seen a taste of the kind of money her family had at their disposal. She wasn't someone he wanted to take to court no matter what his wife threatened.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: R

Second Series

Chapter Eight

Dean watched his family sleep after a long day of being on the road. They were back at Sam and Sara's for the night. Marty was in his portable crib fast asleep while Cassie and Dee Dee were in with him. Cassie seemed dead tired after being out with him and the kids all day. Deanna lie between them snuggled close to Dean's side. He did not understand how someone like him could end up with so much good in his life. When he looked at Cassie, he didn't think she looked any older than when they had met over five years ago.

----

Flashback-March 2003)

They were at Cassie's apartment after attending a movie earlier in the evening. They had known one another for more than a week, after having met at a farmer's market. He had been wandering around as he attempted to find a decent cup of coffee among the herbal tea vendors, his first glance of Cassie had been of her backside as she thumped the cantaloupes. They had conversed over the fruit before going for lunch; Dean was sure he never wanted to be with anyone else after very little time with her and it frightened him.

"Cassie," he said a bit breathlessly as they kissed outside her door.

"Why don't we go inside," she suggested.

She seemed nervous as she opened the door wide for Dean to come in while she turned on her lights. The two-bedroom apartment was split in half so her and her roommate, Jen, only shared the living area that held an entertainment center on one wall with a fireplace in the centerpiece of the room. They also shared the kitchen. There were two baths and two bedrooms as well as a patio outside. Dean was less concerned with the décor but more interested with the woman before him. He sat down on the sofa to take off his boots while she grabs two beers from the refrigerator. She grinned that Dean was comfortable on the sofa when she got back from the kitchen. This was the first time they had been to her place since Jen who was always at home. Usually they had gone to Dean's motel to "hook up" after their dates.

Dean looked in her eyes as she sat down beside him. He could tell she was distracted or nervous.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just…"  
"What?"

"I think I am in love with you, but it seems …"

"To soon? I know but I feel the same," he said before he kissed her.

End Flashback

He still craved her touch as much as the first time they had been together; he really hoped that he would not mess things up any worse with her than he already had.

----

Marty and Deanna were two more blessings he would never have guessed he would have in his life, children. Marty was young but he too seemed to have come into the world pre programmed with an individual personality. He seemed astute for a six-month-old infant; Dean was sure he had "the shining" but he wasn't ready to proclaim that to Cassie yet. His daughter was another personality all together; she was willful but sweet. Maybe little girls were just that way he knew his wife was the same.

----

He had closed his eyes while he thought of his family but after a few minutes, he felt a tug on his arm so he looked up to see Dee Dee smiling at him.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Dean grinned as he picked her up to head to the kitchen. It had been a few months since Dee Dee had eaten late night ice cream with him. Cassie was afraid their daughter would gain weight that would be hard to lose so she had taken to giving her yogurt instead. Dean wasn't totally on that bandwagon yet but normally he respected Cassie's wishes.

Once they were in the kitchen Dee Dee reached in the refrigerator for the yogurt Sara had put there earlier while Dean checked out the ice cream stock. Dee Dee was just happy to be up late with her Daddy but she was pleasantly surprised when he gave her a small bowl then let her pick the kind of ice cream she wanted.

"Pin..k."

Dean nodded, " Pink it is."

He added a generous amount of vanilla to his bowl before he sat down near his daughter at the table. He tried to put pillows in the seat to make it tall enough for her to reach but it still didn't work well in the end she sat in his lap.

----

Sara was surprised to see Dee Dee and Dean eating at the kitchen table at three in the morning.

"Hey you two," she said as she yawned before reaching into to grab a yogurt smoothie.

She watched the two of them from in front of the kitchen counter Dean ate, as he seemed to be thinking while the little girl just enjoyed her treat. She took each bite slowly as though she wanted her bowl to last a while as she sat safely snuggled in her Daddy's lap.

"Um Dean, you spilled some ice cream on her."

Dee Dee looked up at him and he could see the drop he spilled on her cheek; his solution was to lick it off which didn't surprise Dee Dee her Daddy always did silly things. She smiled at him before she went back to her ice cream. Sara could only shake her head. The Winchester men were something else but the main thing was they were lovable.

----

Sam showed up in the kitchen while Dean cleaned his daughter's face at the kitchen sink. She sat patiently on the counter while he used wipes to get as much ice cream off her face and hands as he could. Unfortunately, her nightgown and his t-shirt needed to be changed.

"Did you get any of the ice cream in your mouth," Sam teased as he sat down with Sara who was seated at the table while she watched Dean and Dee Dee.

"Yes we sure did and it was good," Dean said as he smiled at Dee Dee who nodded in agreement with him.

"I think its more about bonding," Sara said quietly to Sam who had a hard time reconciling his older brother with a child, let alone one who seemed to enjoy his company so much. Sam shook his head as he smiled and then kissed Sara while the other two headed back to the room.

----

Once they were changed and smelled fresh Dean noticed that Marty was awake in his crib.

"Daddy, Row Row."

Dee Dee got a diaper out of the diaper bag for Dean who quickly changed his son while his daughter tried to look on but was too short to see what was happening.

After Marty was changed, Dean turned around to find Cassie watching them.

"Good job," she said with a smile as he handed her the baby to feed.

"Sorry if we woke you," Dean apologized before he gave her a kiss than helped Dee Dee back into the bed with them.

"Row Row eat," Dee Dee said with a grin as she watched Marty breastfeed.

After a few minutes, the little girl leaned back on Dean then dozed off. Cassie noticed Dean seemed comfortable as Deanna lay on his chest but he was watching her.

"What are you thinking about?'

"Us and all this," he replied as he pointed at the children.

"Is it too much?"

He shook his head, _no, it's more than I deserve._

"Cas, you know I don't know where God is in all this or even if he exists. So I don't know how I feel so blessed. Despite the Jason situation, us, here is more than I ever expected from my life."

Cassie smiled.

----

_Flashback-at his hotel the first time they made love_

Dean had moved into a decent hotel with hopes that he and Cassie might come after one of their dates. He had even bought some Wal-mart sheets and a blanket because he wasn't' sure how to feel about the ones that came with the hotel beds. After the third date, they went back to the hotel. Cassie sat uncomfortably at the table with the coffee maker on it as she bit her lip while Dean grabbed some beer out of a portable refrigerator.

"Sorry I don't have wine."

"It's not a problem," she said as he handed her the bottle then sat across from her.

"Dean?"

"Cas" they both said at once.

He insisted she go first but instead of talking, she got up. She went around the table to sit in his lap so he scooted the chair back. She licked her lips as she looked in his eyes.

"I've never felt I could be myself or be bold with anyone else," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He cupped his hands behind her head so he could kiss her, gently. There hearts raced as the kiss intensified. Dean lifted her in his arms to take her to the bed. Once she lay naked before him, she felt a bit exposed but there was no turning back with Dean's lips hot on her neck. She couldn't tell him she had never done it before, she only hoped it wasn't too obvious her intentions had been to wait until she was at least engaged to someone but with Dean, everything was happening fast. She arched her back as he awakened things inside of her that she didn't know existed. The look on his face was frightening but exciting all at once. She trusted him though she barely knew him. Despite his hard exterior personality, he was gentle with her he realized his error immediately but didn't stop for a few additional minutes.

"Cassie why didn't you tell me?" he asked with concern while she eyed him innocently.

"Because its okay I wanted to be with you."

She felt like a big baby but she didn't want him to walk away because of her inexperience. He pulled her into his arms but didn't say anything.

"If I had known I would have…."

"Doesn't it matter that I wanted you to make love to me?'

"I just would have been better prepared if I knew that I was you first"

"Do you sleep with many virgins?"

She hated the way it sounded she didn't want Dean with anyone else.

"No, I don't think I do, but you are special to me and don't think that I wanted you any less if I had known. Cassie, I just would have wanted to be a nice experience for you not a hit and miss here in a hotel room.'

End Flashback

----

Cassie shook her head when she realized Dean was talking to her...

"I think Marty is ready to switch, he is considering taking control there it looks like," Dean smiled as his son looked at Cassie with a pout and a whimper. Marty was reaching for her other breast since he knew the drill and she wasn't moving along fast enough for him.

"I'm sorry, "she said to the baby as she kissed his head and gave him what he wanted.

Dean watched with a grin.

"You zoned out for a minute there; care to share it with me?"

Cassie held Marty in her arms to watch him for a few moments while she formulated in her mind what she wanted to say.

"When did you know you loved me?"

----

"I can't say exactly when but I know it happened quickly. At first I thought you were an obsession because I wanted to spend all my time with you. Later I realized that what I was experiencing was love."

"So that is why we had such long dates?"

"Exactly, I enjoyed your company, listening to your talk, your sassy ways and after our first time making love, that was something else we indulged in that intensified my feelings for you."

"You call me sassy but your encouraged my wanton behavior," she teased.

Dean recalled the time they were in the balcony at the movie theater and Cassie had straddled him before he put his wandering hands up her shirt. They were kissing intimately before the manager came over to them to give them a warning about their behavior. Dean had insisted the movie was so boring they had to find something else to do since they had paid their money.

"Funny we weren't the only ones "necking" that night, the people behind us were practically having sex and they were loud."

Dean laughed, what she said was true.

"Oh well it wouldn't have benefited us to "nark" on them," he grinned.

----

Sara moaned softly as she and Sam made love he appreciated her encouraging him along though for a moment he dazed out. He had loved Jess so deeply but here he was again in bed with another woman. He looked down to see Sara looking strangely at him, her eyebrow arched seductively as she bit her lip. She ran her fingers through his chestnut colored hair as he kissed her neck, her throat, her shoulder leaving a hot trail behind.

"Sam."

He grinned as she tightened her legs around him.

"Hum."

He ran his hands gently over her chest and stomach.

"I like what you are doing," she practically purred.

Sam smiled all of his thoughts rushed to the present.

"I'm glad I can be of service," he teased as he closed his eyes with the final thrust.

Sara opened her eyes to see Sam as he grinned at her.

"I love you," he said.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Second Series

Chapter Nine

He had not meant to say it aloud, but it was out there now. His secret had been revealed though it happened accidentally. He had thought it but when the words left his mouth, he was surprised to realize what had happened. There was no way he could take what he said back again, besides he meant it. Sara was silent as he lay beside her though he had two minds about his slip of the tongue. He half wanted to hear her say the same words to him and half regretted laying his feelings out so soon. Sara loved Sam too but she knew without a doubt it was too soon for her to say it to him. Therefore, she said nothing. After a few minutes, the mood in the room changed from passionate to uneasy and that bothered Sam.

"Sara, I don't want to rush into anything but I needed you to know I am not going anywhere. I also don't expect you to rush to declare your love because I just did," Sam said as he lie on his back and looked at the ceiling.

"Okay," was all she said as she bit her lip hoping that the one word expressed something of what she was feeling.

"Good," he replied with a smile in his voice as he leaned over to look in her face.

She was grinning as he leaned down to kiss her inviting lips again, she cradled his head in her hands as he ravished her lips. Her tongue found solace in his mouth as he easily brought her heart rate back up to racing speed. Yes, she loved him; more than likely, since the moment she laid eyes on his tall, toned frame. His longish brown hair had been tousled and his eyes seemed to light up when he looked at her. No, loving Samuel Winchester was something she hoped to enjoy for a very long time. Telling him about it could be a bit trickier since saying I love you to men had never worked out well.

----

Cassie tapped Dean on the shoulder a few hours after the kids where a sleep. Dean smiled up at her before she motioned for him to follow her. Once they were in the bathroom, he pretended to have no idea why she was waking him at six thirty in the morning.

"What's up," he said as he tried not to grin.

She pulled him to her for a kiss as he reached to pull her nightie over her head.

"I see you have no idea why I dragged you in here," she teased as his pajama bottoms hit the floor.

He pushed her against the door a second before he put his lips against her neck. Cassie saw a flash of Courtney and jumped.

"Cas?" he said concerned that he had stepped on her toe or hurt her some how.

"Nothing," she said as he looked curiously at her before going back to nuzzle her neck. She put her arms around his neck, then saw the flash of Courtney before her eyes more clearly this time. Dean felt her tense up then looked up to see tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head as she opened the door to go back to the bed. Dean followed her but was concerned about waking the kids.

----

"Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded in a whisper.

She totally changed gears on him.

"I shouldn't have woken you it was a bad idea," she said coldly.

"What?" he said with a glare.

"I am not feeling well, I am sorry," she said with less agitation this time.

Dean decided to lie back down though he knew she was lying. Since it was too early to wake the children, he would have it out with Cassie later in the day. He was concerned that she was acting erratically. Once they were all up for the day they got their things together so they could leave for home after lunch. Cassie seemed sad to him and it bothered him to see her that way. He asked Sam and Sara to watch the kids before he pulled Cassie into the room. He sat on the bed as she stood uncomfortably in front of him.

"Cas, I hate when you are sad please talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?"

She had her arms folded over her chest in a protective stance even though she stood between his legs.

"Tell me why you are sad? You know you can tell me anything, I hate seeing you this way.'

She swallowed as she avoided looking at him. Dean could not take it as he stood up to pull her into his arms.

"Please," he said into her ear.

She relaxed as she put her arms around him, _God help me be strong for my family._ She knew pushing Dean away was not what she needed to do; she needed to get past the thing with Courtney to make their family stronger.

----

When she told him what had happened he continued to hold her for a few moments before he looked in her eyes.

"I only want you, Sweetie, you have no reason to worry."

"It was stupid I know how you feel and I don't want you to keep saying you are sorry because I am sorry for my part in all of this too."

He hated the thought of how he had contributed to her distress and he remembered that his little girl was having issues with the whole Jason affair also. The only thing he could do was to be a loving and affectionate husband and father as they tried to deal with their emotional issues.

"I know I should have told you earlier but I felt so stupid for letting her come between us, even if it was in my head."

"Don't worry about that you have to know that I see what happened with Courtney as a horrible mistake and if nothing else hold on to the fact that your face was who I saw when I was with her."

Cassie smiled, that was definitely a point in her favor. _Did Courtney in her scheming remember that important fact? How could she have any feelings for a man who clearly wanted someone else as he made love to her? _

Sam and Sara were grocery shopping a few weeks after Dean and Cassie had visited when they saw Jason in a basket at the end of the aisle they were on. Jason looked as though he might cry as Sam picked up the little boy before Sara could stop him.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"He's my nephew," he said as he went in search of Courtney as Sara followed him while the situation became clear to her.

They found Courtney on the next aisle talking with another young lady. She was shocked to see Sam as he walked around the corner with Jason. Courtney had not seen Sam since the night at Jade's bar years before. Sam only knew Jason from the pictures Dean had given him.

"Why is my nephew sitting alone while you are over her talking?" he asked angrily.

"Uh, I was coming right back," Courtney replied as she reached for Jason.

"Anyone could have taken him, what in the hell were you thinking?"

Courtney tried to grab Jason from Sam again but he wouldn't let him go. She glared at him.

"Give me my child."

"Why? You obviously couldn't care less about him to leave him for any stranger to wander off with him," Sam replied, as he only got angrier at her look of supposed concern.

"Give him here, Sam," she insisted.

"Sam that is her child…," Sara started to say.

Sam shook his head as he looked at Sara he had only given her a bit of detail about the situation because it wasn't really his story to tell.

"No, this is Dean's child and he would never leave a child of his unattended the way you just did," he said with emphasis as he handed Jason back to his mother.

"Don't think he won't know what just happened," he insisted as he pulled out his cell phone to call Dean.

----

Sam called as he stood watching Courtney who had gone back to chatting to the other young lady as though nothing had happened. Once he explained to Dean what he had witnessed, Dean insisted he needed to speak with Courtney.

"For you," Sam said as he handed her the phone and took Jason in his arms again.

Jason began to cry this time not sure of what was happening but the little boy looked into Sam's puppy dog eyes and saw a friend.

"Dean, he is making it seem like I abandoned him I was just…."

"You left him alone in a grocery cart? Why do you even want him with you if you don't care about him?" Dean asked angrily.

Cassie walked into the kitchen to see Dean running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well you don't have to say you don't care your actions have spoken for you."

"You have no proof," Courtney insisted with a look at Sam that spoke the same.

"From what I have heard you have three witnesses and I know two of them will testify,"

Dean said as Cassie stood beside him with a sad look on her face. When he hung up, he told her about the grocery story incident.

"Do you really want to have custody of Jason?'

"What I don't want is any child of mine to be neglected, I hope you see where I am coming from with this.'

She hugged him, "I do, Dean, I just think it may be harder than you think to get him."

----

It was a few days after the grocery store incident that Sam and Sara ran into Courtney again at a bar and grill. She was with a few other ladies drinking at the bar. Sam and Sara took their seats, but Sara was unaware that Sam positioned them to watch Courtney and he used the excuse of going to the men's room to take pictures of her with his cell phone. She looked totally smashed as she talked to a man who had walked over to the ladies. He wasn't about to let his nephew stay with Courtney if she was out whoring around, it just wasn't right. Dean had a decent job and he knew his brother would rather have Jason with him then to see him with a negligent mother but he needed proof. They lawyer they had spoken with told him tangible proof was the best way to get things done fast in custody cases. Dean and Cassie had agreed they would much rather have Jason so they could decide when Courtney could visit then for the little boy to be left feeling unwanted. Sam already knew just by asking around that Jason spent more time at the babysitters than at home with his mother. Though he realized her being single and having a job was part of the reason that did not negate that fact that her son needed her to spend time with him.

----

Sam pointed Courtney out to Sara once they began to eat their dinner.

"Her family's ready cash flow may still make it hard besides a single mother going out on the town isn't exactly a crime," Sara said.

"I know but we have to try, Sara, you see that right?"

"I do and I am glad I'm not in Courtney's shoes I would hate to deal with the Winchester's in court," she teased.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked with a grin.

"You and your brother are so passionate; Jason is lucky to have you two on his side is all I'm saying."

----

Dean seemed irritable the rest of the evening but Cassie ignored his attitude since she realized he was probably upset about the latest development with Jason. She allowed him to make love to her at bedtime even though she knew his heart wasn't in it. Afterward he lie next to her staring off into space.

"That was nice," she said sarcastically into the silence.

Dean looked at her as though he had no idea she was there before he went into her arms.

"I'm sorry that should not have happened. Good Lord, you are the only good thing in my life and I thank you for putting up with my crap."

"It's okay, I know you have been distracted I should have just said no."

"You would have said no to me?" he said as a smile formed on his handsome face while he looked at her with his head tilted to the side.

She laughed.

"I just prefer to be the only thing on your mind when we are intimate."

"I understand, its just this….thing with Jason worries me. He is so innocent though I know his grand parents will probably try to get him for Courtney to keep us from getting custody of him."

Cassie nodded as they finally settled down to sleep. When this whole thing began she never thought that they would be talking of Jason living with them.

----

A couple hours later a scream awakened everyone in the house. Dean jumped up then raced to Dee Dee's room next door. He found her drenched in sweet with her sheet tangled around her. She was crying in her sleep. He didn't want to frighten her so he whispered.

"Dee Dee wake up its Daddy. I'm here, you are okay it was a bad dream."

He said the same thing a couple of times before she opened her eyes to look at him then put her hands around his neck. He picked her up as well as her blanket to try to keep her warm. Cassie was waiting in bed to get her. Dean handed the little girl to Cassie as he went to get a towel to try her off, a fresh diaper and a clean nightgown.

----

Marty was kicking contentedly in his crib when Dean checked on him after Dee Dee changed.

"How many nights in a row has she had bad dreams?"

"Um at least the last couple of nights," Cassie said as she handed the little girl back to Dean to take her to the kitchen for some water.

"We have to find out what is causing her to do that she seems to young for nightmares," Dean said as he walked away with her.

"Daddy, k?" Dee Dee said as he put her in the high chair so he could fill her cup with water.

He smiled as he noticed the top of her hair was frizzy and stuck up. When he handed her the water he tried to pat her hair down but it only stood up again. Dee Dee looked up at him with a grin.

"Daddy, k?"

"I am just fine and you will be too, I promise," he said to her not realizing that she was concerned for him.

Dean had not even considered that Dee Dee might have a gift only that Marty seemed astute for his age. After her water he took her to the bathroom to attempt to detangle her hair. Dee Dee sat still only a few minute under Dean's ministrations.

"Ow, Daddy."

"Sorry Sweetie, I think Mom better take care of this."

Cassie smiled when she saw what little progress Dean had made on de-frizzing the little girls hair.

"Well, at least you tried."

"Very funny," he said as she leaned over to kiss them both on their cheeks.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Series Two

Chapter Ten

Sam had just left his barber's shop when he backed off the curb and happened to see Courtney leaving Planned Parenthood with another young woman. He swerved just in time to avoid hitting a woman on the corner of the street. He mouthed he was sorry as he rode down the street only to stop the car again. He quickly got the number for the Planned Parenthood location he needed from information and made a call.

"Yes, I am looking for Courtney Wend, I was supposed to pick her up out front."

"Hold on please."

He could hear the receptionist asking about Courtney, what procedure she had done, if she had left already, and did anyone see who picked her up.

"Um, who is this?"

"I am her brother; I haven't been able to get her on her cell phone. Do you know anything?" Sam insisted.

"Well we are not supposed to give out this information but she had an abortion and the file clerk says she saw her get in the car with a young lady about her same age."

"Did she have blonde hair?" Sam asked as he remember the girl Courtney spoke with at the grocery store.

"Yes, she says she did."

"Oh that's good that is her room mate," Sam lied.

He thanked the receptionist before hanging up to call Dean.

----

Dean had experienced a hard day at work, he had skipped lunch and taken only one fifteen minute break to get off at his regular four-thirty end time. He had no desire to work overtime that particular day though most days he did since they needed the money and he enjoyed the work. When he walked in the house, he could tell something had happened. He knew his day was not going to get any easier but he was not ready to hear bad news yet. He kissed Cassie and headed to the shower. Anything that had gone wrong could wait until he cleaned up.

----

Cassie could tell he was tired so she attempted to be cheery and to keep the kid's noise to a minimum. After he showered, Dean played with Marty and Dee Dee while Cassie finished setting the table for dinner. However, the meal was tasty and Dee Dee was on her best behavior Dean knew Cassie was holding back some important news. Dean cleared his throat.

"Go ahead and spill it, I know something happened," he said with a smile as he put his plate in the sink.

Cassie finished her last bite then met him at the counter. She looked into her husband's eyes reluctant to speak Courtney's name.

"Courtney had an abortion today," she finally said as he put his arms around her.

Dean blinked a couple of times before he said anything as he moved his hands from her waist.

"What?"

Cassie didn't repeat herself because she knew he had heard but was having a hard time processing the information. She nodded as confirmation before she went to take Dee Dee out of the high chair so she could clean her face.

----

"Sam called, right?"

"Yes, he saw her when she came out of the clinic and he followed up."

Dee Dee reached for Dean and he took her to play in the living room. Dee Dee looked Dean in the face, _poor Daddy. _She moved his face so that he looked her square in the eyes.

"Daddy, k?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, _how many times had she said that lately. Is she honestly concerned at her age? Does she have "the shining" too?_

"I'm good little Miss," he said to her with a smile.

Cassie picked up Marty from the portable crib then joined the other two so they could relax.

----

"Do you think this will effect the situation with Jason?" Cassie asked.

"I think it could, it's according to how she spins it. If she tries oh I am already a single mom and I didn't need another mouth to feed or I was stressed because of the custody situation with my child."

"The second will get her more sympathy."

Dean was quiet as he watched his children play.

"I know it may sound bad but I am glad she didn't abort Jason, Cassie."

He could only hope she would understand and see his point of view as a father.

Cassie looked at him uncertainly. _Can I really be so selfish as to wish that little boy had never been born? I know Dean doesn't need to feel as though he has betrayed what we have but I hate the position Courtney has put him and our family in._

"Cassie?"

"Forgive me, okay, I am just not there yet, Dean," she said as she searched his eyes for a hint that he understood.

"It's okay, I am glad for your honesty."

He thought Cassie was being selfish on one hand but if he were in her shoes how would he feel. He really didn't know why she didn't just walk away from him and all of his problems. Maybe sheer stubbornness kept her by his side, though he hoped it was her love for him.

"Not that I would wish death to anyone," she said as he realized she was staring at him.

He nodded, " I know."

----

Sara wasn't surprised to hear what Courtney had done but Sam seemed taken aback by the situation.

"I don't know Sara, even though Courtney is just a name and a face to me, I never expected this."

Sara sat in his lap.

"I thought you were going to get a hair cut?"

Sam smiled, " I did."

"A trim maybe, that is not a hair cut," she teased.

"You are just trying to change the subject."

"That and I am surprised you paid money to have them remove so little hair," she laughed while she tangled her fingers through his still long hair.

He tickled her and she jumped off his lap carefully since she still held a handful of his hair, before she put her hand out for him to follow her to the bedroom.

----

Courtney was up sick all night and Jason was fussy. _Okay they told me this would be easy so far, it's been the worse day of my life._ She hated to do it but she phoned her friend, Megan, who had picked her up at the clinic, at three in the morning because she needed to get to a hospital since she was bleeding heavily and there was no way she could drive safely. Despite what Dean thought, she loved her child and she didn't want him in danger. Jason screamed as he watched his mother fall to the floor.

----

Dean got the call at five in the morning from Megan that Courtney was in the hospital and she wanted him to be notified since her parents were out of the country.

"But she will be fine, right?"

Cassie looked curiously at Dean as he sat up in bed with the phone to his ear.

"I can't just leave, I have work. Hold on."

Dean looked sadly at Cassie, he hated to ask her to do this but he didn't want Jason with strangers. Cassie did understand that Courtney was in a new city and she was going to be unable to take care of Jason, as she recuperated.

"Doesn't she have other relatives she can call?" she asked hoping that Megan had jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"They aren't a very close family, Cas, please I know this is beyond the call of duty but …."

Cassie nodded before he finished the sentence; she could do this; it wasn't much but Dean needed to know that she wanted to help.

----

Sam and Sara picked up Jason from the hospital to keep overnight until Cassie arrived to get him the next day. Dee Dee and Marty stayed with their Nana while Dean worked the next day. By late the next afternoon, they were all one family back at the Winchester household. Jason seemed happy as he played with his siblings and father in the living room while Cassie walked her mother to the front door and thanked her for helping with the kids.

"You did the right thing, Sweetie, Dean needed to be sure the little boy was taken care of."

Cassie smiled at her mother, " I know I am not trying to be hard on him, Jason is a good kid, I mean he is practically a baby and I certainly have nothing against him."

Cassie hugged her mom before she turned to leave.

----

Cassie stood at the door to their living room and she bit her lip as she saw Dean holding Marty in his lap while Jason played with his toys across the room.

Deanna sat quietly as she held her teddy bear to keep it from Jason who was paying her no attention whatsoever. Cassie worried about Deana she seemed especially sensitive about Jason being around.

"Hey," Dean said as Cassie sat on the other end of the sofa.

"Hey yourself, how are the kids treating you?"

"We are getting along fine," he grinned.

"That's good but Dee Dee looks upset."

Dean handed Marty to Cassie as he went to get the little girl who was at closer notice, crying.

----

"Dee Dee what's wrong?" Dean asked as they took a seat.

She pointed to Jason, _I still don't like him._

"He has his own toys how is he bothering you?"

She just looked at Dean, _he is in my house._

"He is your brother, Sweet Girl, he may be here a while."

Dee Dee held Dean around his neck as she looked at him, _No, Daddy._

"You are going to be a great big sister to both him and Marty, you will get used to them both," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Dee Dee gave him her best dimpled grin, _I don't think so._

_----_

"Dean when I found out I was pregnant with Dee Dee I didn't know what to do," Cassie said as she watched Dean holding Deana in his lap.

"But..,"

"I did know that I was going to have it, but not whether I would keep it."

"Did you ever consider calling me about the baby?"

She nodded, "Yes, every day."

"Cassie…,"

"I loved you but I just didn't think there was room for a child in your life."

She bit her lip as Marty wiggled in an attempt to be let down. Cassie put him on the floor and he crawled over to where Jason sat playing with his toys. They looked at one another then Marty went to his own pile of toys to play. Dee Dee watched her brothers but was unimpressed as she leaned on her Daddy's chest with her thumb in her mouth, something she had only began to do since she met Jason. Cassie consoled Dean that when she got used to the little boy she would probably stop again. Dean hoped so he missed his brave little girl the one they had no doubts that her daddy loved her. He smiled down at her as he held her securely against his chest then ran his hand over her hair.

----

"Anyway, I just decided that by keeping the baby I could have a part of you with me even if I never saw you again."

"Well I can tell you that you should not have hesitated to call me, Cas, I have always wanted to settle down with only one woman in my life. That woman is you but I can see how I may not have made that clear."

Cassie laughed, "You could be such a jerk."

"And you were so stubborn, just like, you know who here," he said as he pointed to their daughter."

Dee Dee looked up at him, _you talking about me?_ Dean kissed her forehead as she looked at him.

"Yeah, but it can be a good quality, too," Cassie laughed.

"Well I am almost certain Courtney's abortion had nothing to do with anything other than convenience. It's pretty sickening if I let myself think about the fact that the baby she got rid of so easily could have been Jason," Dean said as he eyed his sons in the floor. Cassie shrugged as she got Dee Dee to take her for a bath and then on to bed.

----

After the kids where all situated with Dee Dee and Marty in her room and Jason sound asleep in the portable crib in their room the adults needed some play time.

Cassie moaned into Dean's neck as they made love; he leaned up to kiss her again while she arched her back pressing her chest against his. Dean was lost in the pleasure of the moment without realizing his error. The had been so careful since Marty's birth but today things had progressed faster than usual because all Dean wanted was to be next to her and forget his cares. Cassie hoped thoughts of Courtney were far from Dean's mind but she loved him too much to consider the thought for more than a moment. Once his lips had brushed against hers, their clothes were a thing of the past. She bit his lip as he pushed against her intimately while he smiled up at her boldness.

"Sweet, stubborn and a bit wild," he laughed quietly.

She ran her hands through his hair as she cupped his head in her hands, then she bit her own lip to keep from screaming his name, since the baby was in the room. Dean seemed to enjoy pushing her to the edge of her mind with his tender touch. That was when it hit him.

"You are on the pill again, right?"

Cassie nodded as she took the dominate position, though it was tricky since they were under the covers just in case they received little visitors. Discussing birth control was the last thing on her mind as she looked into her husband's grinning face before she closed her eyes in ecstasy.

----

Dee Dee was the first one up the next morning, she came in to shake her daddy on the shoulder.

"Daddy, Daddy up."

Dean mumbled but didn't move frustrating the little girl, so she bit him on the arm. Dean who was only pretending to be asleep pulled her into the bed with them and started tickling her. She couldn't stop laughing. All of the commotion woke up the rest of the household within five minutes everyone was in there bed playing and laughing. Cassie had gone to get Marty who was crying and feeling left out as well as Jason who seemed to be content just watching from across the room. She was glad they had put there pajamas on the night before after they made love.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

2nd series

Chapter Eleven

Jason stayed with Cassie and Dean for almost a month until Courtney was well enough to fly in to pick him up. Cassie had agreed to let her stay the night instead of taking Jason to the airport to go back with his mother since the idea seemed so insensitive. Dee Dee heard the doorbell and was excited with the thought that it was her uncle.

"Uncle Sam, uncle Sam," she cried as she ran to the door.

"No Sweetie Uncle Sam isn't coming until next month, settle down now," Cassie said as she pulled her daughter away from the door.

Courtney stood there with a frown on her face as she openly looked at Cassie's stomach. "Come in," Cassie said as she moved Deana out of the way.

----

"Thanks," was all Courtney said as she dragged her overnight bag.

Cassie wanted to be nice to the woman that seemed to have nothing but anger for her.

"I'm not pregnant so you can stop staring, I am not a freaking baby making machine," she said as she walked back to the kitchen leaving Courtney to dump her bag in the entryway.

Courtney didn't apologize but felt justified in getting Cassie angry.

"Where should I put the bag," she asked when she finally showed up in the kitchen a moment later to see her son happily eating a snack in the high chair while Marty played in the play pin. Deanna came in and just stared at the lady who stood awkwardly in her kitchen, why are you here? Cassie had hoped Courtney would show up after Dean was off work. She had no patience to deal with the woman who seemed determined to cause a rift if not completely break up her happy home.

----

"Look, I am sorry that you were ill but I will not put up with your indifference to my place in Jason's life. I am Dean's wife and you Damn well need to respect that," Cassie said as she glared at Courtney who only looked at her like she had no idea why she was upset.

"I get that, you have told me in a hundred ways," she replied as she rolled her eyes at Cassie.

Cassie felt like kicking her sorry butt out of her house, if it weren't for the sweet little kid who sat ignoring his mother as he enjoyed his crackers. She had to relax, pregnant or not she would not let Courtney push her over the edge. She loved her husband and since Jason was a part of their lives then she would try to be civil if only to spite Courtney.

----

She took a deep breath.

"Would you like some lunch?" she asked as kindly as she could muster.

Courtney nodded as she took a chair closest to Jason.

"Hey Sweetie, " she said to the little boy who only at the moment acknowledged her presence.

"Mama, mama," he said as he reached out his dirty hands toward her.

Cassie brought her a towel to wipe his hands off with.

"Thanks."

----

Dean showed up on time after work and seemed surprised to see Courtney in the living room with the children while Cassie worked on dinner in the kitchen.

"When did she get here?" he asked as he kissed Cassie.

She told him around lunch as she scrunched up her face like she wanted to strangle Courtney.

"Sorry about that," he said as he pulled her to him gently as he avoided getting oil on her.

"It's not your fault she is acting like a slutty home wrecker."

"It doesn't matter how she acts but how you respond, that is what some wise woman once told me."

"Maybe that woman hadn't had to deal with her adversary very often," she replied with a grin.

"Try not to let her get to you its only overnight and its for Jason, okay." With another kiss Dean headed for the shower.

----

Damn Courtney, why was she always pushing Cassie's buttons? He couldn't be any clearer about the fact that he was where he wanted to be. He had never allowed Courtney to believe anything else. He closed his eyes as the warm water washed the kinks from his stiff arms. Being under a car for hours at a time made him feel like he needed to get more exercise. He had began to work out with some of the guys from work a few weeks before Jason arrived but afterward he felt he needed to be home after work to help Cassie with the kids. He missed that time but now that Jason was leaving he would be able to resume his workouts, at least occasionally. If Cassie thought he had only been coming home on time because of Jason she would be livid because he needed to be around for their children too.

----

Courtney could tell Dee Dee had finally begun to accept Jason in her house though she still seemed stand offish toward her. The little girl tentatively leaned against the sofa near Courtney before she saw her daddy come in the room.

"Daddy," she said as Dean caught her up in his arms.

"Hey Sweetie," he said before he kissed her and acknowledged Courtney with a nod as he went to hug his sons.

Marty went immediately back to play when Dean sat him back down but Jason clung to him a bit longer as he looked at his mother across the room.

"Daddy," he said to Dean who was going to miss having the kid around.

He gave Jason to Courtney just before Cassie came in the room to let them know supper was ready though she had only ordered a pizza today to go along with a hand made salad. The children all had their own foods to eat, especially Marty who still drank breast milk as a supplement to his cereals and organic foods.

At the airport the next day Jason cried when Dean handed him over to his mother; Dean was unexpectantly sad himself to watch his son leave. Maybe having him around hadn't been a great idea after all. Cassie watched him as he tried to make Jason understand that they would see each other soon. She felt sorry for her husband it seemed each time he attempted to do the right thing it blew up in his face. She prayed some day things would be right the way they were before Courtney knocked on their front door.

John showed up for a surprise visit the week before Sam and Sara were scheduled to arrive for the summer. He knocked on the door on a windy Thursday afternoon, once again Dee Dee expected it to be her uncle Sam.

"John, oh my gosh, come in," an elated Cassie said to the older man.

"Hey Cassie," he said as he hugged her and Dee Dee too who seemed to be standing between them.

"Papa," she said with a grin as her grandfather held her.

Deanna had only seen John a few times over the years since he had gone to Europe for a long vacation after the Demon was killed. He told Sam and Dean he just needed some time to think about his life. He called in frequently but sent post cards from all over. Cassie was glad to see him and broke down in tears once Dee Dee wondered off to play.

----

"What is it? Is it Dean? He isn't being his old unemotional self is he?" John asked as they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"No, no,….I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"What? You mean get emotional at seeing your father in law?" John teased her.

She shook her head then tried to smile before getting up to get them a beer. But after she had the drink in front of her she shook her head and pushed it aside while John took a long swig of his. He looked in her troubled eyes and knew something was very wrong.

"Cassie you can talk to me, spill your guts it will between us if you want."

No, first she confided in Sam now John, she couldn't do it she needed to talk to Dean. She hated being weepy and she knew that was a good sign of what she was hoping wasn't true. She bit her lip as John's look of concern almost made her confess; then the back door opened and Dean walked in early from work.

----

"Dad?"

"Hey son," John said before Dean engulfed him in a hug.

Dean smiled at Cassie as she stood beside him.

"Go ahead kiss your bride, I don't mind," John teased.

He hoped that Cassie would get some release from what ever was bothering her; she probably didn't realize her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Dean held her close and he knew she was unhappy about something. He looked in her face before he kissed her and a tear fell on his cheek.

"Cas?"

"I'm sorry," she said as she ran from the room.

Dean looked at John who motioned for him to go after her. On his way out to the kitchen Dee Dee saw him and ran to hug him. After a moment John took her from Dean to go check on Marty.

"Go on son," I think she needs to tell you something.

----

Cassie stood in the closet as Dean opened the door. She tried to dry her eyes just before he put his hand around her waist. God help me know what to do?

"Cas, what's wrong? Please don't start hiding things from me."

She just stood with her back to him. He took a step back to get out of his oily clothes as he waited for her to respond. Once he had on his lounge pants and a clean shirt he turned her to face him.

"Cas, I know you are pregnant."

"I can't be its too much, I can't do it."

Dean frowned, " What do you mean?"

In the back of her mind she knew she could never have an abortion but she had also wanted to believe that their precautions would be enough.

"It's too much; too many babies."

"You would consider getting rid of our child? I love you, what the hell is too many? You thought Courtney was bad, she didn't have anyone to help her, to love her," he yelled.

She swallowed as tears flowed from her eyes. Dean knew his being angry wasn't helping, why did she always push him away when they were close? Why would she ever consider not having her husband's child? That was unacceptable to him. He didn't care how much he heard the media say it's the woman's body. Well she was his wife that had to mean something. He wanted to shake some sense into her but he wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't he loved her too much. He used to think she loved him too. Instead he left the room and the house as his father stared after him.

----

John watched Dean leave the house to go sit outside in the shade. Dee Dee stood at the door as she watched her daddy. Daddy don't be sad. Dean turned around to see the little girl at the door and motioned that she could come out. Once he held her in his lap he started to cry too. John watched from the window in shock that Dean would allow himself to lose his emotions so fully. He was uneasy with watching his son so he thought he should go check on daughter in law.

----

Cassie was in the nursery playing with Marty in the floor. She seemed to be okay but the sadness was still in her eyes. Marty smiled up at John as he reached to pick up his grandson.

"Did Dean tell you he has another child?"

John's jaw dropped as Cassie began to tell him the story of Jason and Courtney. Cassie ran to get the phone just as she finished the story.

"That was Sammy he and Sara are on the way here from the airport and they are a week early," Cassie said as she stopped by the nursery to tell John before she went to find Dee Dee.

John shook his head, Winchester timing was never the best why should today be any different. Dean has another child?

----

Cassie watched Dee Dee and Dean from the window. Why was she torturing her husband? Why was she pregnant again, she had taken the pill? Maybe God knew better than them that he wanted them to be fruitful? She laughed, but she wasn't wonder woman and she really had hoped to go back to writing soon. Maybe she was being selfish. Dean looked up to see her watching him. He didn't smile and it frightened her. She was pushing him too far, once again she was pushing him away. Why was being happy so undesirable to her? They were doing so well, even the thing with Jason was coming along nicely. She had decided to go outside to talk to him when he came in the door and handed her Dee Dee as he headed toward their bedroom.

----

"Dean, Sam and Sara are on their way here."

"Good then you will have someone to talk to while I am gone," he said as he changed into his jeans then grabbed his jacket on the way to the door.

She followed him and he stopped for a moment to look at her.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cassandra," he said as he looked into her sad eyes, but it wasn't enough for him to stay.

It was all he said before he walked out.

He didn't know what else to do but remove himself from her presence before he lost control. John touched Cassie on the shoulder as she watched Dean leave.

"Give him some time to get over what ever you told him, Cassie, you know he will be back."

" I don't know, John, I think if my husband believes I would get rid of his baby that would be the last straw."

----

Sam knew Cassie had told Dean as soon as he walked in the door. She went into his arms.

"Sam, I am worse than Courtney. I love Dean why would he believe I don't want our baby? I am an idiot, once again, could he really think I would do anything but love our child? He mis-understood my hesitancy."

"I think he should have discussed it with you and try to convince you, not walk out. You know Dean he just pig headed. I will go find him."

"No, Sam he may just need some time alone." John suggested as they headed to the sofa to get out of the front door.

"I think he is right Sam he may need to go through this on his own for a while," Sara insisted.

"Yeah, but Dean will just get "wasted" he won't actually think," Sam said as he ran his hands through his long brown hair.

"I hope he only gets "wasted" last time he was angry with me, he sired Jason. I should go find him before he does something he will regret." Cassie said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Winchester Chronicles Story One ---thanks for reading this first story of three

Chapter Twelve

Dean received a call from Courtney as soon as he left the house. He went straight to the airport where a ticket waited for him. Jason was in the hospital again for his asthma and Courtney really thought it looked bad for their son. He was angry with Cassie so he did not call her right away but once he sat on the plane a while he realized how much he loved her. He was sure he could convince her to keep the baby though he didn't have any idea that that was not necessary.

Cassie checked all of the Dean's regular hangouts and returned home a couple of hours later frustrated. John had phoned her mother and she was waiting when Cassie came in the door. Sam and Sara had taken the kids out for the night to give Cassie time with her mom while John watched television in the living room.

"Mom, it was so stupid I was unsure and he didn't want to listen. He really thinks I would give up our baby," Cassie said as she sat at the table across from her mother.

"Honey Dean loves you, he will come around. He may be hurt but if he thinks about it, he will know your heart. He knows how much you love him."

"But Mom things were going so well now this confusion, I am afraid I could lose him this time."

At the hospital, Dean went in to see Jason and was surprised by all the tubes in the little boy. The tubes seemed to be helping him breath; he looked weak and frail. Dean touched his hand and he opened his eyes to smile at him.

"Hi Buddy, Daddy is here," he said to Jason as Courtney snuck a peek from the door. Her son with his father, that is how it should be, she thought.

Dean's cell phone vibrated and he saw it was his Dad but he ignored it because he didn't know how long he would have Jason. If Courtney was telling the truth, the little boy was in bad shape. He left the room after a few minutes to go find the doctor but to also use the phone.

"Done so soon?" Courtney asked once he was in the hall.

"I'll be back just some things I need to take care of," he said as he went toward the hospital doors.

"Yeah Dad, what's up?" he asked his father gruffly.

"What do you mean what's up? You just walked out on your family, have you forgot them so soon?"

"I really don't want to go into this now I have kind of an emergency here." "Here? Where are you?"

"In California, Jason is in the hospital and they don't think he will make it. Tell Cassie one of the kinks in her life may be done with," Dean said before he hung up. John wasn't going to replay what Dean said to Cassie only the basics. There was no reason to upset her. As far as he was concerned, she was still caring a Winchester baby and he didn't want her upset. Dean may have forgotten that but he wouldn't. It was bad enough he would have to relay that Dean had left town to go see his illegitimate son.

Cassie left a message for Dean after John told her of his wherabouts. "Honey please forgive me, but I promise I never thought of not having this baby. I was angry with myself for feeling that it was bad time and I guess I felt it was only right if you were angry with me too. There just wasn't enough time to explain to you before you were out the door. I hope Jason gets better and I do understand that you had to go to him. I love you; please call me as soon as you can."

The first time he listened to Cassie's message he was in the waiting room while Courtney visited their son he had just put away the cell phone when he saw the nurses run into Jason's room. The next thing he saw was Courtney as she came out in tears.

"He's gone, Dean he is gone."

He felt heart sick as he hugged Courtney who he didn't seem to have any connection to at all. How could his young son just die? Was it a Winchester curse? Was his family still under a death sentence? What of his other children? Cassie? Maybe he should go on a quest like the one his father had done. Courtney stared at him as it hit her Dean really wasn't interested in her despite them having shared a child.

Later that evening he finally phoned Cassie after he had listened to the message at least four times. He was ready to talk to her at after two in the morning. The phone only rang once before she picked up.

"Cas?"

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions earlier. I should have known better, but the way you were acting surprised me. I knew you were pregnant, all the signs were there I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"I was kind of put out that I could be pregnant when we tried so hard to avoid it."

"It happens but we can do this, right?"

"Of course we can. How is Jason?"

"He died earlier it seems surreal, I still can't believe it. He was so young and sweet. I hope its not some sort of family curse, I really do."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, he was a good little kid."

Dean could tell she was tearing up he didn't want her to be upset but he knew she was fond of Jason so he gave her a moment to gather herself. It seemed so senseless for such a little one to die. He loved Jason and it hurt to think he would never see him again.

"Will you come for the funeral in a few days?"

"Of course, I will be there for you, absolutely."

There was a knock on the door. Cassie asked who would be coming by so late. "It's Courtney she is in the room next door; I didn't want her to be alone, Cas, she is hurting. I am afraid she may try to do her self in."

"Oh."

"You trust me, right?" "I do," she said without hesitation, of course she didn't trust Courtney not to use any opportunity to pull Dean in, even guilt.

"I should get the door. I will call you in the morning when I get details, okay?"

"Okay, Good night, I love you."

"I love you too."

Courtney came in the room.

"Talking to your wife?"

"Yes. How are you holding up?"

"Not well," she said as she pulled him to her for a hug.

Dean pushed her away. This was not why she was there. He decided raiding the mini bar was a better idea. Courtney drank and talked as Dean listened half-heartedly. When she had what he, thought was plenty he guided her back to her room and let her fall on her bed. He slept on the sofa just in case she needed help throwing up. He refused to let her kill herself on his watch something she had threatened to do earlier. Courtney woke up with a killer headache and rushed to the rest room to vomit. Dean heard her moving around and went to his room before she could see he had stayed to watch over her. He didn't need her to try to use this incident to show he really cared for her. He also didn't want her to bring it up in front of Cassie.

Cassie brought Dean's good suit so he wouldn't stand out in his jeans and he appreciated the effort though jeans were more comfortable for him. He was impatient on the morning of the funeral not knowing what to do with his anger at his son having been taken from him. Cassie tried to help him with his tie and he pushed her away.

"You aren't doing it right," he said angrily as he looked in her sad face.

"Okay you should do it," she said as she went to step away from the bathroom.

He stopped her with a hand to the shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I hate this; how can your God let a child die this way. Am I such a horrible person?" he asked not wanting an answer yet sorely needing one.

Cassie shook her head, "I don't know Dean, I really don't. However, I do know God didn't take Jason it's this world we live in that is evil. No, I don't think this is to punish you or Courtney but things just happen. All we can hope for is that we will some day see the reason."

He hugged her.

"Forgive me; I know you loved him too."

The funeral was especially sad since Jason was so young.

A few people got up to say things about the little one. His baby sitter, his grand parents who finally came in town for the event, his mother then Dean. When it was his turn, he stood uncomfortably at the podium. Why had he said he would speak? He knew why because he loved his children and now one of them was gone forever. He would never see him grow up, fall in love, have a date or get married. Jason's life was over. He hated that fact worse than anything that had gone on before.

"As Jason's father who is not married to his mother I have had a limited amount of time with him though I did the best I could. Mostly I shared my family with him and we could see he was a happy easygoing young child. We enjoyed having him visit with his half brother and sister. I will personally miss him the rest of my life but one thing I will always remember is his ready smile," he said as the tears threatened to over take him. He put forth a grim smile as he sat back down beside Cassie. Sam and Sara had come also to support Dean and he appreciated their presence.

At the gravesite, the pastor said a few words before the lowered the little casket in the ground. Sam watched Dean as he looked at something near the pastor's foot. He looked toward Dean who seemed transfixed then he turned to his younger brother. His eyes seemed glazed and Sam went to stand beside him.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"Jason's ghost, it's glaring at Courtney," he whispered.

Sam looked at Dean for a moment he thought he was joking.

"Dean that's not funny."

His brother stared at him with a grim look on his face.

"Sam I am serious, but I will not salt and burn my own son. Let him haunt her."

****

"Dean? Dean? Wake up?" Cassie said as she knelt beside the bed.

He woke up slowly as he looked around. Cassie smiled at him.

"Are you okay? You screamed out Jason's name in your sleep and you were tossing and turning."

"Jason's dead, Cassie."

Cassie stood up then looked curiously at him just before Jason and Marty came into the room and onto their bed. Dean did a double take as Jason reached to hug him.

"Daddy Daddy."

"Jason?"

"Jason lives with us and has for the last few months, you don't remember?"

He held him close for a few moments as Cassie got back in the bed.

"Cassie you seemed more pregnant."

"The baby has been growing the last four months. That must have been some dream."

"What about Dad? Did he visit?"

"Not since Marty was born, he is back in Europe. Do you remember that Sam and Sara are engaged?"

"Really, I suspected that would happen. Are they here now?"

"Wow what a dream you have only been sleep a few hours, must be those late night work outs with your buddies. They won't be back until Christmas time but I doubt they will actually wait to after law school to marry."

"No, not knowing my brother. I'm glad everything is as it should be but where is Dee Dee?"

For a moment, he was afraid to hear the answer.

"Um I don't know how they do it but if the boys come in the morning Dee Dee doesn't show up and vice versa. I think she has some type of deal with those two."

She grinned as Marty laid a sloppy kiss on her, you have to love those Winchester boys.

The End.


End file.
